AMOR CAUTIVO
by barbi-black
Summary: Herms pertenece a la orden del Fénix y se desarrolla una potente batalla. Por culpa de un grave error ella y otro miembro serán apresados por los mortifagos, y condenados a vivir 3 dias en una mazmorra y obligados a estar atados... luego a olvidar su am
1. Sueños de batallas perdidas

AMOR CAUTIVO  
  
Capítulo 1: La batalla  
  
Todavía no me he podido acostumbrar a esto. - Dijo un anciano de brillantes ojos azules sonriendo amablemente a una mujer de aspecto severo. Bueno Albus, yo tampoco los entiendo mucho, pero es su vida, son sus sentimientos y no podemos luchar contra ellos. - Respondió Minerva McGonagall. Ambos agitaron la cabeza con falsa desesperación, al poder observar la lejana silueta de dos personas que corrían y se perseguían tontamente, a la vez que tropezaban y caían al suelo, entonces rodaban por la fresca hierba de los alrededores del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y se robaban ambos besos de amor. ¿Ya están otra vez?. - Dijo un hombre de oscuro cabello negro que intentaba aparentar enfado. Bueno... - Interrumpió otro hombre que observaba divertido la escena desde la misma ventana que su ahora amigo Severus Snape. - Él lo ha pasado mal, yo creo que merece la oportunidad de ser amado por alguien, que por fin no tiene prejuicios. Ya Sirius, no todos hemos tenido la misma suerte... Es cierto, nosotros siempre quedaremos aquí, solos hasta el fin de nuestras espantosas vidas. - Dijo el hombre tristemente. Bueno Black, tu al menos no desaprovechaste el tiempo en tus tiempos de estudiante. Ya.., pero yo nunca me enamoré, Snape, y creo que soy desafortunado al o conocer el amor. No lo eres, te aseguro que depara mucho sufrimiento. - El hombre volvió a posar su mirada en los jóvenes y suspiró, escapándose entre sus labios una única palabra: Lily.  
  
Mientras una muchacha de bonito pelo castaño y rizado y una sonrisa a la que todos que la conocían definían como encantadora se estremecía al notar el cálido aliento de la única persona a la que había amado tanto en su vida - Vaya romántica que me estoy volviendo, pero después de tantas aventuras y peligros creo que me lo merezco - pensó.  
  
Sentía como esos brazos fuertes la rodeaban con delicadeza por la cintura, y la posaban con ternura en la hierba, como el hombre que le había robado tantos sueños ahora se perdía entre sus labios, buscando satisfacer su amor.  
  
Incapaz de rechazar la pasión que derrochaba todo su ser la chica cerró los ojos, se concentró en sus pensamientos y noto como su memoria retrocedía al pasado, como entonces una mujercita de 19 años se debatía con fiereza en una oscura sala con aquellos llamados "Mortífagos"  
  
¡Cuidado Ron!. - Se oía decir a si misma, mientras al mismo tiempo daba la vuelta y exclamaba con decision: ¡Desmaius!. - Y uno de los centenares de hombres vestido con túnica negra caía al suelo, desmayado.  
  
Hermione se agachó rápidamente y se inclinó sobre esa imitación de ser humano, le quitó la mascara blanca y observó con asco su rostro, una sonrisa malévola y feliz cruzó su rostro al ver de quien se trataba. Wortmail, ahora si que recibirás el castigo que mereces, rata traidora... los muchachos te recibirán con alegría... Murmuró en voz baja.  
  
Pero la emoción le hizo olvidar que se encontraba en medio de una cruenta batalla entre el bien y el mal, que cualquier despiste podría costarle la vida, y pago ese instante caro, ya que un encantamiento desgarrador le pasó cerca, rozándole el brazo, abriéndole un agujero en la manga derecha de la túnica naranja, antes de poder ahogar un gemido pudo ver la sangre brotarle del brazo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de disgusto.  
  
Pudo ver también su bonita marca dorada y naranja, la de la orden del Fénix, tras abandonar Hogwarts le habían ofrecido a ella, una de las estudiantes mas inteligentes que el castillo había tenido en bastante tiempo, aunque lo negara siempre, no pudo hacer menos que aceptar gracias al aprecia que procesaba a su director, Albus Dumbledore, y a causa del daño que le había causado ese ser odioso, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Alejó de su cabeza esos pensamientos y observó su situación: Había varios cuerpos de color negro tirados en el suelo, y algunos pocos naranjas, pero la batalla cruel se desarrollaba a un par de metros mas de altura, donde encantamientos de todos colores surcaban casi rozándose unos a otros, al lado izquierdo aquellos que deseaban el mal para el mundo mágica, y para los muggles, los aliados del mago mas terrorífico de la historia, comúnmente denominado el que no debe ser nombrado, al lado derecho todos aquellos que apoyaban la paz, y eran personas humildes, aunque deberían ser considerados grandes héroes, ella estaba entre ellos, la orden fundada por Albus Dumbledore, y que había sufrido un intento de ataque sorpresa por parte de los mortífagos, pero no los había pillado tan desprevenidos, ya que habían sido reducidos a un escaso número, ante la obvia ausencia de su jefe.  
  
Sin pensárselo más se tiro al suelo, quedando semioculta por varios cuerpos y se transformó en una gata plateada. Surcó la zona de batalla y se acercó a un pequeño escondite detrás de un tapiz, que no había sido descubierto por los hombres de negro, y que era muy útil para aquellos miembros heridos, o para ocultar a los prisioneros que habían sido reducidos, como Peter por ella misma, a tamaño de bolsillo.  
  
La imagen dentro no era tan mala como había esperado. Había unos 50 miembros de la orden saciando su sed y descansando, algunos hablando con seriedad, otros atendían a 5 o 6 heridos que iban despertando poco a poco.  
  
¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña?. - Escuchó una agradable voz. Se volvió y vio al padrino de su mejor amigo, Harry, que estaba atendiendo a un malhumorado y orgulloso profesor Snape, de una parálisis en la pierna izquierda. Hermione al ver la tensa situación y el poco empeño que estaba poniendo Sirius en el problema se acercó: Ya sigo con esto yo, Sirius. - Sonrió al advertir las miradas de alivio que tenían los dos hombres y tomaba las vendas. - Yo creo que tal vez te interesaría sacarme una cosa molesta que tengo en el bolsillo... Haber que me ha traído la gatita... - Snape rió, sarcástico. A McGonagall no la llamas gatita Black....¡Ay, duele!, pero no es tu culpa Granger... Añadió advirtiendo la mirada de asombro de la muchacha. Ja, ja, ja, primero de todo, McGonagall me sacaría los ojos si la llamara gatita...además cuando te curó ella la vez pasada si que tuvo la culpa... ¡que conmovedor y educado Snape!. - Rió Sirius, mientras seguía buscando entre la túnica de Hermione. - ¡Lo encontré!. - Dijo con voz de triunfo.  
  
Unos instantes después se podía ver a ese hombre dando saltos de alegría contenida mientras casi aplastaba a la pobre muchacha en un abrazó de oso y gritaba: ¡Lo cogimos, lo cogimos, soy libre, tenemos a la rata, tenemos a la rata! Shhhh. - Lo cayó Snape mientras se incorporaba, aterrado. - Te recuerdo que hay una horda de mortifagos hay fuera, y si descubren nuestro escondite gracias a tus gritos juro que te mato. Ok. - Se dio por vencido el animago mientras sonreía. - ¿Dónde está Moony? - Preguntó Sirius. Esta por la parte central, creo que sería mejor que alguien fuera a ayudarle. - Dijo uno de los miembros de la orden. Iré yo. - Se ofreció Hermione, y sin esperar respuesta salió del escondite con su forma de animaga y se dirigió a la parte donde los mortifagos y los miembros de la orden se encontraban mas cercanos, tambien donde el número de bajas era superior.  
  
Pronto localizó a su ex - profesor y ahora compañero de charlas Remus Lupin. El licántropo era uno de los miembros más destacados de la orden, y, como no tenía aprecio por la vida, como muchas veces le había dicho, luchaba con más valor y menos miedo que nadie. Además poseía una cualidad que atraía irremediablemente a Hermione, aunque la muchacha no se diera cuenta, era inteligente, sorprendentemente inteligente.  
  
Aún bastante joven, el hombre era juzgado por ser hombre lobo con anterioridad por casi todo el mundo, de hecho, hasta sus propios compañeros recelaban su compañía, depende de que noches se tratara. Solo a dos personas les importaba un comino en ese momento su condición, y Hermione estaba orgullosa de ser una de ellas, ya que, con la ayuda de ellos se había convertido en animaga, ilegal, claro y les hacía compañía a los dos hombres todas las lunas llenas a petición de ellos, pero realmente no le importaba mucho...  
  
Se acercó a él, escapando de un Avada Kedabra que había sido habílmente esquivado por Lupin y tras asegurarse de no ser vista se transformó justo detrás del hombre, y se delató ante los mortifagos con un poderoso hechizo antiguo que había aprendido en los libros de la sección prohibida y que, ante la sorpresa, derribó a seis de ellos de golpe, todos inconscientes.  
  
Vio como Lupin se giraba 180 grados y le sonreía, sorprendido y ella le devolvía la sonrisa, desarmando a un mortifago que se había intentado aprovechar del despiste matándolo. Cuando la varita llegó a su alcance la tomó y la partió con un hábil golpe contra su rodilla.  
  
Pero justo en ese instante, la sala adquirió un frío desgarrador, y frente a sus narices apareció una especia de hombre con ranuras en donde deberían estar los orificios de una nariz, con túnica negra, alto y con ojos rojos. Lord Voldemort, el hombre que había matado a tantas personas inocentes, entre ellas, sus propios padres. No pudo evitar que el odio se apoderara de ella y diera un paso hacia delante, pero Remus Lupin la sujeto del hombro y le advirtió con una mirada el peligro de la situación. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que todos miembros de la orden se habían alejado de ahí, rápidamente, seguramente a intentar advertir a Dumbledore, solo Remus y ella habían quedado. Se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Remus, quien la intentaba de proteger, con la cólera en su mirada de ojos dorados, de los ojos rojos de Voldemort.  
  
Él, todavía no había advertido la presencia de los dos jóvenes, estaba mirando furioso el suelo, y a sus propios mortífagos, que no eran 27. Todos se estremecieron al escuchar su fría voz: ¿Veintisiete? ¿Mando a 150 mortifagos a una redada contra la orden del fénix y solo me encuentro a27 supervivientes? ¿Es que no sabéis defendeos ni matar enemigos sin mí? Contesta ¡Lucius!. - Llamó con una voz peligrosamente suave. Mi señor, son mucho más numerosos y poderosos que la última vez, Dumbledore les debió dar permiso para matar, además estaban prevenidos, pues nos atacaron por sorpresa ellos, además no paraban de aparecer y desaparecer refuerzos.... Eso no sirve...¡Crucio!. - Y Lucius Malfoy comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.  
  
Lupin y Hermione o habían podido retroceder mucho más por temor a ser descubiertos por en ese momento despistado Voldemort, pero no bien habían dado un par de pasos más cuando una voz fría con tono sorprendido exclamó:  
  
Vaya vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?. - Voldemort los miró directamente a los ojos y rió al apreciar cuanto odio procesaban hacia él, dirigió su vista al suelo, ellos notaron que estaba contando el número de mortifagos que había a sus pies, serían unos... Veinte. - Dijo furioso. - Esta... - Voldemort volvió su vista a Hermione y sonrió malvadamente, Remus la abrazó más contra él y se puso delante de ella. - Sangre sucia. - Escupió las palabras y rió ante la reacción de Remus. - ¡Ah!, y amiga de Potter se me olvidaba, y a ti también te conozco, licántropo. - Miró la reacción de la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía.  
  
3. Bien, asi que ¿Qué haré con vosotros dos?, ummm, dejadme pensar, Lupin,  
lobito, Lupin. - Se escucharon risas entre los mortifagos. - Siempre fue  
bueno tener Gryfindoor´s entre mis filas... son buenos traidores, si  
señor, ¿a que si?. - Remus lo miró con odio. Pero dejaré que tomes la decisión de si te unes a mí para otro momento...  
  
Y se acercó a Hermione, quien se abrazó si aun era posible mas a Remus Al menos Potter sabe elegir bien a sus amigas, eres bonita, aunque seas sangre sucia eres bonita, como su madre... - Rió. Intentó acercarse más pero Remus no le permitía el paso, estaba parado a escasos centímetros de Voldemort, con ninguna señal de miedo en su rostro. Si eso es lo que quieres Lupin... No te acerques a ella. - Respondió él. ¿Y qué me vas a hacer, asquerosa bestia... dime ¡Crucio!. - Remus cayó de rodillas al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. - Inpedimenta. - Y Hermione quedó paralizada delante de donde el hombre gritaba de dolor, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos... y los mortifagos reían.  
  
Entonces lo sintió, a la magia surgir dentro de ella, subir por su cuerpo, y mezclarse con la furia, el odio y el dolor, por la muerte de sus padres. Notó como el encantamiento paralizador se rompía, y a Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, ¡Y cuanto odiaba ese rostro! Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, agarró con fuerza la varita, y sin poder evitarlo, la apuntó hacia esa cara de serpiente...el odio fluía de ella y Remus pronto moriría, tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que ser, pronto. 


	2. Nueva vida

Amor Cautivo:  
  
Capítulo 2: Nueva vida  
  
Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso.....  
  
En un agujero de tu corazón....  
  
Y la libertad te juro no la quiero  
  
Dejarme atado a este amor  
  
Atado a este amor  
  
Atado a este amor....  
  
Hermione, con el odio y el dolor fluyendo por todo su ser apuntó su varita hacia Voldemort, y sin pensárselo dos veces murmuró:  
  
¡Crucio!. - El que no debe ser nombrado rompió la conexión de su varita contra Lupin y cayó de rodillas, retorciéndose. Los mortifagos miraban atónitos la escena, como esa muchacha aplicaba la maldición al mago oscuro mas poderoso de los tiempos, susurrando de vez en cuando. - Esto, por mis padres. -  
  
Después de unos minutos, Lucius Malfoy reaccionó, y de un empujón rompió el contacto de la varita de Hermione tirándola al suelo, dejando a la muchacha desarmada, con un movimiento brusco, dejó incosciente al ya débil Lupin y se situó enfrente de Hermione.  
  
Tu pagarás por esto, sufrirás, ya lo creo, y vivirás. - Se volvió a mirar a Lupin y sonrió maléficamente a Hermione. - una buena temporada, sabiendo que vas a morir. ¡Desmaius!. - Y Hermione no escuchó, ni vio nada mas.  
  
Unas horas mas tarde Hermione Granger habría lentamente los ojos, se giró perezosamente la derecha y casi se desmaya nuevamente al analizar su situación:  
  
Se encontraba en una celda, que por lo oscura que estaba, similaba mas a una mazmorra, de escasos metros, como una habitación muggle pequeña, y que solo constaba de un colchón de aspecto incómodo, un retrete, un lavabo y una pequeña ventana enrejada, por la que apenas pasaba la luz.  
  
Al volverse hacia atrás vio un pasillo en el que había otras celdas vacías, la suya estaba tapada por una resistente verja.  
  
Intentó incorporarse, pero cuando se había levantado un escaso metro sintió una fuerza que la tiró hacia atrás y cayó sobre algo mas blando que el suelo.  
  
Esa cosa emitió un quejido y Hermione se volvió a mirarlo, entonces, algo alterada, gritó:  
  
¡Remus!  
  
El nombrada abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de la muchacha, que estaba literalmente encima de él, a escasos centímetros del suyo.  
  
Sonriendo y reprimiendo un bostezo dijo extrañado:  
  
¿Hermione?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?. - La chica se sonrojó un poco, pero se apartó decididamente y le contestó:  
  
Mira esto.  
  
Remus se volvió y tardó un par de minutos en razonar serenamente el problema en el que se encontraban.  
  
Suspiró y se levantó, a la vez que Hermione, que se quedó quieta depie, entonces, Lupin tuvo la intención de observar mas detenidamente la sala, pero, tras dar dos pasos, Hermione y Remus se atrayeron hacia ellos mismos, golpeándose la cabeza el uno contra el otro ante la sorpresa.  
  
Intentaron separarse desesperadamente doce o trece veces mas, pero cuanto mas empeño ponían, mas bruscamente se goleaban.  
  
Acabaron en el suelo agotados, juntos espalda contra espalda y Remus dijo:  
  
Bien, analicemos fríamente la situación: Estamos encerrados en una celda de seis metros cuadrados, en Dios sabe que parte del mundo, somos dos y apenas nos podemos separar tres palmos el uno del otro. - Terminó  
  
Suena bien. - Ironizó Hermione.  
  
Remus sonrió Se suponía que era un análisis frío, no sarcástico.  
  
Francamente Remus, cualquier mujer pagaría por estar en mis situación, o algún que otro hombre, quizás. - Rió la muchacha.  
  
Umm, pues yo conozco a dos que morirían por no poder despegarse dos metros de usted. - Dijo, inclinando la cabezay besándole la mano, como si fuera un caballero medieval.  
  
¿Ah si, y quienes son esos especímenes de los que habla vos?. - Preguntó, continuando con el cachondeo.  
  
Pues, S..¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?. - Cuestionó, volviéndose hacia ella.  
  
Si no quieres que te ocurra como a Lord Voldy.. - Se giró a verlo a los ojos.  
  
Conectaron sus miradas hasta que una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió:  
  
Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?, a sangre sucia Granger y al lunático Licántropo.  
  
Remus se levantó de un salto e intentó acercarse a la verja, casi derribando a Hermione al caer de nuevo sobre el suelo.  
  
Lucius Malfoy rió:  
  
¿Es una incómoda situación, Lupin?, apuesto a que hasta te gusta la sangre sucia, no podías caer mas bajo, amigo...  
  
Cállate. - Ordenó Hermione  
  
¿Es que crees que me vas a hacer lo mismo que a mi señor con tu vocecita?. El único valor que tenías era un palo de madera, Granger.  
  
Maldita sea Malfoy, sácanos de aquí o si no...  
  
¿O si no que. Lupin?, ¿A caso tus mordiscos van a abrir un agujero en las rejas? Aunque ten por seguro que tus dientes devoraran otra cosa dentro de poco...  
  
¿Qué quieres decir mortifago?. - Escupió las palabras Remus, algo atemorizado.  
  
Yo que tu empezaría a contar los días que quedan para luna llena, bestia inmunda, los dísd de vida que le restan a Granger.  
  
Remus cargó a Hermione, que estaba paralizada en el suelo, y de un salto comenzó a golpear la verja, cerca de donde había estado Malfoy, que ya se marchaba.  
  
Malfoy cabrón, vuelve aquí hijo de..., pero no volvió.  
  
La muchacha se bajo de sus hombros y seria, dijo:  
  
Remus, tranquilízate, ya pasó, todo, ya..  
  
Las palabras amansaron a Lupin, quien bajó los brazos y cayó al suelo, sollozando:  
  
¿A caso no entiendes Mione?, te mataré, yo, estás aquí, y estas ligaduras mágicas no se pueden separar sin varita, mierda, si no fuera una bestia..  
  
No eres ninguna bestia, Remus. - Dijo friamente. - Nos encontraran el resto, ya verás, por que Voldemort no me ha matado todavía y parece estar grave, y además. - le tembló ligeramente la voz. - No, no temo a la muerte, y jamás te culparía, si me matara el lobo que llevas dentro.  
  
Remus la abrazó, desconsolado, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello enmarañado de la chica. Tras unos instantes se separó, y le pidió con los ojos dorados repletos de lágrimas.  
  
Eres fuerte, pero solo queda una solución, mátame, o me quitaré la vida yo mismo, no soportaría hacerte daño.  
  
Eso que ni se te pase por la cabeza, ¿Me oíste?. - Dijo con voz peligrosamente suave.  
  
Vale, vale, de acuerdo. - Murmuró algo asustado Remus.  
  
Ya he comprobado que no me puedo convertir en animaga, pero ya verás como vendrán a salvarnos, y si no, ya pensaremos en algo, yo creo que leí en alguna parte una forma de dominar al hombre lobo, ya recordaré, mientras, a aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda por vivir, y nada de lágrimas. - Dijo, pasándole el dorso de la mano por el rostro.  
  
De acuerdo, aprovechemos el tiempo... - Rió y bostezó. - Tengo sueño.  
  
Hermione sonrió  
  
Pues ¡hala! Los dos a dormir. - Se dirigieron un poco torpemente al colchón.  
  
Se dejaron caer sobre la nueva cama y se acomodaron lo mejor posible, ya que se estaban acostando juntos por primera vez.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione movió la cabeza, algo incomoda. Remus se percató:  
  
¿Te ocurre algo?. - Preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella, algo preocupado  
  
No, bueno... si, es que no me acostumbro a no tener almohada, siempre me ha ocurrido, pero da igual, ya pasará. - Añadió, sonriéndole.  
  
¡Pero hombre!. -Exclamó Remus, divertido. - Aquí tienes una buena almoada. - Se golpeó el pecho y añadió. - Tiene el cerificado de calidad por Sirius Black.  
  
Ya Remus, pero no es necesario, no te quiero incomodar mas. - Dijo sonrojada.  
  
¿Me ves pinta de loco?, ¿Qué me va a incomodar?, ven anda. - La atrajo hacia él, posando la cabeza de Hermione sobre su pechi.  
  
Buenas noches, Remus. - Suspiró.  
  
Si, buenas noches. -Sonrió, y se quedo mirando y sintiendo a la chica, algo distraidamente.  
  
Tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar, quince minutos después a Hermione murmurar entre sueños:  
  
Ummm, si que esta blandito esto...  
  
Y como, primero timidamente, se fue abrazando mas y mas a Remus, pero luego, incoscientemente, tanteó con una mano por dentro de la túnica de él, sirviéndose con el dorso de la mano para acomodarse.  
  
Remus se sonrojó violentamente al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de la muchacha contra el vello de su pecho.  
  
Se descubrió a si mismo soñando y esperando que Hermione repitiera ese contacto totalmente consciente.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos y empezó a cantar entre susurros una conocida canción muggle.  
  
Dime que tu piel será mi piel.  
  
Dime que tu cuerpo, será como mi propio cuerpo  
  
Dime que tu sal será mi sal  
  
Saliva de mis labios, salada y transparente, como tu.  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Herms Malfoy: Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, y haber cuando me devuelven mi libreta y puedo continuar con mi historia favorita, el pasado lo cambia todo.  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Hola!! Me alegró que te haya gustado, jejeje, gracias por las felicitaciones.  
  
Kat Basted: Aquí está el acto heroico de Hermione, para que luego digan...  
  
Luna-Wood: jejeje, creo que la pareja quedó bastante clara, pero aun así, si quedaba alguna pequeña duda....¡Remus/Hermione! Xddd  
  
Y como diría Karina... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! 


	3. Y solo se me ocurre amarte

Amor Cautivo:  
  
Tras unas horas de incosciente y feliz descanso, Remus y Hermione despertaron al oír pasos cerca de sus barrotes.  
  
Abrieron los ojos y se separaron al máximo que pudieron, algo sonrojado.  
  
En ese momento Draco Malfoy apareció sonriéndoles socarronamente.  
  
Vaya, así que esta es la agradable sorpresa de la que me habló mi padre, ¿Qué tal estas, Granger?. - Le preguntó. Con falso interés.  
  
Pierdeté Malfoy. - Respondió, con asco en la voz.  
  
Malfoy se acercó cautelosamente a la celda.  
  
Yo que tu sería mas educada, si quieres seguir con vida. - Respondió él, intentando acariciarle el pelo, pero ella retrocedió tres pasos hacia atrás.  
  
No me toques, que me infectas. - Le reprochó  
  
¿Con qué no te toque?, pues, sangre-sucia, mira que venía a ofrecerte una proposición interesante...  
  
Suelta lo que tengas que decir y lárgate por donde has venido. - Lo cortó Remus  
  
Ya, ya, licántropo, callaté. Mira bonita, tengo algo por lo que muchas mujeres como tú morirían, y no me digas que no soy compasivo... te ofrezco una vida mejor de la que tenías, una vida a mi lado.  
  
Te sacaré de esta celda y te modificaré la memoria, para que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado, y cuando despiertes, estarás felizmente enamorada y casada conmigo, te lo digo ahora por que se ha producido un cambio lunar, dentro de 3 días...  
  
Habrá luna llena. - Terminó Hermione.  
  
Bueno, ¿Aceptas o no?  
  
¿Y que pasará con Remus?. - Preguntó la muchacha, apretando suavemente su mano.  
  
Otra vez más serás presente de mi misericordia.  
  
Por consideración a mi futura esposa no lo mataré, le dejaré marchar, para que ponga al tanto de tu situación a tus amigos, pero, por mucho que intenten atraerla de nuevo, no creerás ni recordarás nada.  
  
¿Pero podré verlos?. - Dijo esperanzada.  
  
Malfoy frunció el ceño.  
  
Puede, si, ya veremos, depende de lo fiel que seas, ¿Qué eliges?  
  
Por favor, Dra..Draco, dame dos días, para pensarlo, dentro de 44 horas ya lo habré decidido, por favor.  
  
De acuerdo, pero, sobre todo, no digas nada a mi padre, el no sabe que te quiero para mi, además, está muy alterado con lo de la enfermedad de mi señor.  
  
¿Está enfermo?. - Intervino Remus  
  
No pienso decir nada. Dos días, Granger, en ese tiempo vendré por ti. - Y se marchó.  
  
Vaya, esto no mejora mi situación: Morir, o vivir con Malfoy el resto de mi vida, no se que prefiero.  
  
Hermione, acepta la proposición de Malfoy, mi conciencia no podría cargar con tu muerte, además él... pensarás que lo amas y serás feliz a su lado, no tendrás problemas económicos y, y...  
  
No pudo terminar, pues la chica estaba sollozando a su lado.  
  
Sintió que se le detenía el corazón, una profunda tristeza, acompañada por un escalofrío, el mismo que le había provocado siempre la joven cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando sonreía, cuando hablaban de ella...  
  
Se acercó a la chica y le secó las lágrimas, mientras la abrazaba contra él.  
  
La muchacha le pasó los brazos a su alrededor, y se hundió en su cuello diciendo.  
  
Pero yo no quiero olvidaros, Remus, no quiero.  
  
Hermione, Malfoy dijo que te dejaría estar con nosotros.  
  
Pero no será lo mismo, ya no podré volver a reír viendo a Severus y a Sirius discutir, la simpatía de Ron y Harry, el rostro severo de la profesora McGonagall, la mueca amable de Hagrid. Ya no podré volver a sentirme segura admirando los ojos del profesor Dumbledore, ya no volveré a sentir ese escalofrío cuando te veo a ti, Remus... - Se separó, muy colorada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
Remus solo la miraba con curiosidad, apartando de su mente las, para él, estúpidas ideas de que la chica sintiera lo mismo que él  
  
Pero Malfoy no es tan malo, ya verás como si te dejará estar buen tiempo con nosotros, y..., estoy seguro de que algo recordarás, si te aplica el hechizo que pienso yo, verás de vez en cuando los momentos más felices que viviste antes de desmemorizarte, y, puede que te agraden las personas que mas amaste, que mas quisiste. - Dijo. En verdad, Remus, no se que hacer...  
  
Tu piensaló, pero sabes que tus amigos te llevaremos siempre en el corazón, nunca olvidaremos a la inteligente, bella, lista, preciosa, agradable, bonita...  
  
Basta Remus, que vas a conseguir que me sonroje mas de lo que estoy. - Rió  
  
Te ves muy bien cuando te sonrojas... - Siguió el, ensimismado.  
  
Ya, Remus, deja de mentir que te va a crecer la nariz... - Le cortó ella  
  
Pero...  
  
Pero nada, solo espero que no os enfadéis conmigo, Ron se pondrá enfermo, cuando se entere de que me caso con Malfoy.  
  
No será el único que se ponga enfermo, pero Mione, si tu vida estuviese en juego, yo mismo me habría casado con Malfoy, hasta Ron, se habría casado con él.  
  
Eres un exagerado Moony, muchas gracias por estar siempre en mi vida a mi lado, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi, si recuerdo algún momento feliz, seguro que será de los vividos con Padfoot y con tigo.  
  
Si recuerdas algo de mí, será la cosa mas feliz de mi vida, Mione.  
  
Hablas como si fuera importante para alguien, Rem.  
  
Eres importante, lo eres para todos, lo eres para mi...  
  
Se formó un incómodo silencio alrededor, y fue entonces cuando Remus dijo:  
  
Hermione, tengo que ir al baño, lo siento pero no me puedo aguantar.  
  
Me alegro que lo digas, por que creo que iba a explotar de un momento a otro... - Dijo la muchacha.  
  
Anduvieron los escasos metros que los separaban de la taza del baño, y ahí se detuvieron, como sino supieran que paso dar en ese instante..  
  
Bueno, ahora hay que coordinar la acción. - Dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa.  
  
Bien. - Dijo Remus.  
  
Hermione se giró hasta quedar a espaldas de Remus, y intentó separarse lo más que pudo de él, para que sus partes traseras estuvieran lo más alejadas posibles.  
  
Se sonrojó violentamente al notar deslizarse hasta sus pies los pantalones de Remus, y, al darse cuenta de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mirar el trasero del licántropo.  
  
Por suerte para Hermione, que no creía poder aguantar más, el hombre tiró de la cadena, y, como pudo comprobar, también totalmente rojo, le dijo:  
  
Es tu turno. - Dijo, aliviado y dándose la vuelta, repitiendo la acción de la chica, pero un poco mas complicada, por que se tuvo que agachar ya que la chica tenía que sentarse.  
  
De acuerdo. - La chica consiguió vaciar aguas, aunque le resultaba muy difícil, ya que tener a Remus agachado delante suyo no era muy relajante, que se dijera.  
  
Se colocó la ropa en su sitio correcto, y fue a levantarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa y de un fuerte empujón se vio de golpe encima de Remus, quien la sujeto con los brazos, ya que si no se habría golpeado la cara con su barbilla, como era lógico, Remus era bastante mas alto que ella.  
  
Lo siento Remus, es que no me acostumbro a esto... - Como el no la soltaba y se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando Hermione fijó la vista en el suelo.  
  
Pero entonces se percató de algo que la hizo sonrojarse mucho nuevamente.  
  
Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Remus a escasos centímetros del suyo.  
  
Remus, te tengo que decir algo... - Dijo la chica, acercando sin querer mas su cuerpo al de él.  
  
¿Si?. - Dijo Remus, que se había inclinado, y que había dicho esta palabra casi rozando los labios de Hermione.  
  
Que... que... que llevas la bragueta bajada. - Y con un hábil movimiento se la subió arriba, separándose del licántropo al máximo posible y sonrojada ante su atrevimiento.  
  
Ah, perdona, se me olvidó. - Dijo él, azorado, sabía de sobras que le costaría bastante tiempo olvidar ese contacto, que su cuerpo se lo recordaría constantemente...  
  
Da igual, mira, Malfoy pasó un libro muggle... es de Góngora, me gusta ese escritor, creo que voy a leerlo, ¿Tu vas a hacer otra cosa?. - Le preguntó a Remus.  
  
Si, claro, creo que me voy a dar una vuelta alrededor de los amplios terrenos de la celda. - Dijo sarcástico  
  
Vale, pero no tardes mucho y ten cuidado no te pierdas. - Dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego.  
  
No, En serio, leeré contigo, a mi también me gusta la literatura muggle...  
  
Y se sentaron sobre el colchón, donde la luz pasaba entre la pequeña ventana, mostrándole que serían las seis o siete de la tarde, de aquel día de verano y calor asfixiante.  
  
Se enfrascaron en la lectura de la obra del poeta español, durante dos horas, hasta que la escondieron a la llegada de Malfoy, que ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, pues tenía un aspecto terrible, y, tras pasarles un plato con algo de comida, y indicarles con la mano donde había un interruptor y una vieja y desgastada bombilla que pendía del techo se marchó.  
  
Es verdad que no tiene buena cara... - Comentó Hermione, obligando a Remus a que cenara algo, pero él se resistía a que Hermione solo cenará mitad del plato, que el consideraba insuficiente, y que se negaba a probar bocado.  
  
Al final Hermione ganó, y consiguió que Remus cenara una buena parte del plato, tras amenazarle con que no cenaría si no comía.  
  
Después de la magnífica cena encendieron la luz y siguieron leyendo, ya que no había otra cosa más interesante que hacer.  
  
Pero a partir de ese momento la lectura del libro dejó de ser relajante para ambos.  
  
El libro no paraba de hablar del Carpe Diem, un tema muy delicado si se consideraba la situación en la que se encontraban los dos.  
  
La obra hablaba de una muchacha de gran belleza, en una mala situación en la época barroca, a la que el autor invitaba, con un lenguaje muy bello, a que disfrutara el tiempo que le quedaba de sus cualidades, diciéndole que con el paso de los años su belleza se marchitaría quedando en polvo, en sombra, en nada.  
  
Y es que el carpe diem era un término latino que utilizaban los grandes maestros literarios de la antigüedad, y que defendía la idea de que la vida es muy corta, y que debemos aprovechar cada momento, sin esperar a que ocurra con el tiempo, o que nunca suceda por medio a fracasar.  
  
Estas ideas calaron fuerte en el alma de Remus y Hermione.  
  
Era ya tarde cuando terminaron de leer, pero seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
Tras unos minutos de reflexión, ambos se dieron la vuelta, tumbándose en el colchón, y quedando enfrente el uno del otro.  
  
Sus miradas se conectaron, miradas que ardían de deseo, de pasión contenida, de fuego, puro fuego.  
  
En un susurró Remus preguntó:  
  
¿Te ha gustado el libro?  
  
Hermione meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
  
Es una obra maestra, sin duda, pero el autor no se da cuenta de que a veces es mas difícil de lo que parece el hacer lo que uno desea.  
  
Yo opino que tiene razón, deberíamos aprovechar nuestra vida, cada instante, disfrutar, en una palabra, vivir.  
  
¿Tu vives, Remus?, ¿Has hecho todo lo que has deseado en tu vida?  
  
Si, solo me queda una cosa por hacer. ¿Y tu?  
  
Solo una también, y mi deseo es hacerla antes de perder mi vida para siempre.  
  
Yo no quiero que te vayas sin haber cumplido ese deseo, igual que yo no quiero esperar mas a tener lo único que me queda por lograr en esta vida. Tienes que lograr tu deseo, y si no yo lo conseguiré por ti afuera, como favor hacia ti, por todo lo que me has dado. - Dijo Remus.  
  
Hermione quedó mirándolo a los ojos durante unos segundos, y sin despegar su mirada le dijo:  
  
No, te haré caso, cumpliré mi mayor deseo, antes de marcharme.  
  
Y se inclinó sobre el y lo besó  
  
A Remus lo sorprendió mucho la acción de la muchacha, pero era tal el deseo que sentía que no tardó en responder el beso, acercándose mas a ella.  
  
Hermione al ver que este no la rechazaba buscó una posición mas cómoda y se colocó sobre él, quedando encima, y abrió ligermante los labios, dejando que la lengua de él tuviera acceso libre, que era lo que estaba pidiendo.  
  
A partir de ese instante nuevos sentimientos surgieron en ellos, pues ese placer no lo habían sentido nunca, sentirse unidos, en su boca, luchando por ganar esa dulce batalla, pues se coordinaban a la perfección, y estaban vivos, alegres, rebosaban emoción, y no deseaban separarse nunca mas.  
  
Remus dejó que Hermione posara sus manos en su pecho y el las colocó en su espalda, acariciándola delicadamente, haciéndola estremecer.  
  
Hermione mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Remus, y le acarició el rostro.  
  
Remus se revolvió entonces y la chica quedó debajo de él, volvieron a besarse, y Hermione hundió sus manos en el cabello del licántropo, cuantas veces había deseado poder tener ese tacto, suave, acariciando el mechón de color plateado que descendía casi hasta su frente.  
  
Ambos se besaron ahora con mas pasión, Remus atacó con pequeños besos el blanco cuello de Hermione, consiguiendo que esta le clavara ligeramente las uñas en su espalda, esto lo excitó mucho, pero estaba demasiado enamorado de la chica, durante tanto tiempo, como para estropearlo todo por las prisas, ahora que sabía que ella lo deseaba, amaba, no, eso era demasiado.  
  
Se tendió a su lado, rodeándole con los brazos, muy juntos, se sonreían, tontamente, como abría dicho Sirius si los hubiese visto.  
  
Carpe diem. - Murmuró Hermione, sonriendo feliz, al oído de Remus.  
  
El notó como la chica se iba quedando dormida lentamente, y, por fin, entre sus brazos, entonces, en voz baja, pero sabiendo que ella lo iba a escuchar susurró:  
  
¿Sabes cual es lo único que no tenía esta vida?. Lo único que me faltaba eras tú.  
  
Y Hermione cayó vencida por el sueño, y Remus, acariciándole el cabello, poco después.  
  
Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso.  
  
Y en un agujero de tu corazón  
  
Y la libertad te juro, no la quiero (Si estoy contigo)  
  
Dejarme atado a este amor  
  
Atado a este amor  
  
Atado a este amor...  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
Como veis, la historia ha pegado un giro brusco a partir de ahora, pero pensé que relatar un mes de secuestro se me haría laaaargo y pesado, y como lo que a mi me gusta es el romanticismo, y se que a vosotros tambien, jejeje, pues ¡alaaa! Aquí hay amor de sobras para todos.  
  
Muchos besos, y espero tener capítulo de mis dos historias, de no quiero ser tú y amor cautivo, para el próximo Martes.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kat basted: Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y a mi, personalmente, también me gustaría tener esa almohada, de hecho, quien no quiera pasar una noche con el Remus de nuestra imaginación.  
  
Kmila: Hola guapa!!! Tu fict me lo leí el primero en Fan fiction y es el causante de mi obsesión por bacilos, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y es un honor para mi recibir un review tuyo.  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Jajajaja, me parece que Hermione no tiene la intención de calmar a remus, o al menos, por mucho que lo intente... ¡Me lo pone cachondo!  
  
Annita69 Lupin-Black: desde luego que lo iba a repetir, conociendo mi obsesión por la relacción entre los dos, ¿a caso lo dudabas?, jejejeje, no se a quien no le puede gustar Remus, yo siento obsesión por los licántropos, pero total, de hecho, como que dentro de dos semanas me voy a tatuar uno, una chulada, a canción si que es de Chayanne, me encantó, y la veo muy adecuada para este fict.  
  
Lucy: Jajajaja, yo creo que no sea como el resto de los hombres, pero si es por presumir delante de Sirius y Snape, jejeje, esta bien, a lo mejor lo escribo, me gusta que presuma, aunque acabaran viéndoles juntos.  
  
Muchos besos y hasta pronto. 


	4. Pasion entre rejas

Amor cautivo  
  
Capítulo 4: Pasión entre rejas.  
  
Los rayos del sol se filtraron entre los barrotes de una celda, y fueron los causantes de que dos personas, que ahora eran buscadas por medio mundo mágico, abrieran los ojos, y, aturdidas, asimilaran lo que había sucedido el día anterior.  
  
Remus y Hermione se miraron desconcertados, al amanecer abrazados, compartiendo lecho, el segundo día de su cautiverio, y recordando los sentimientos que se habían contado anteriormente.  
  
Se levantaron, perezosamente, aburridos por su pesada vida, y entonces, oyeron un ruido extraño, como un aleteo y golpes contra los barrotes.  
  
Vieron que se trataba de Pig, la lechuza del menor de los Weasley, Ron, que intentaba desesperada entregar un pergamino que llevaba atado a su pata derecha.  
  
Remus se acercó, y con gran dificultad, se lo arrebató, y antes de que pudiera detenerla, la lechuza se marchó, desapareciendo así las esperanzas que habían tenido de que descubrieran su paradero.  
  
Hermione desenrolló con rapidez la carta, y, se dio cuenta enseguida de que la letra era del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Queridos Remus y Hermione:  
  
Es posible que esta carta no llegue nunca a vuestra posesión, pero mi deber es anunciaros, como miembros de la orden, la caída del señor tenebroso.  
  
Estamos todos bastante preocupados por vosotros, pero me temo que ya hemos hecho todo lo posible para dar con vuestra situación, no obstante, seguimos siguiéndoros la pista, y aunque todos los intentos de comunicarme con vosotros han fracasado anteriormente, espero que este pequeño mochuelo logre nuestro objetivo.  
  
El mundo mágico esta sumido en un estado de alegría y conmoción, incredulidad y agradecimiento hacia vuestra acción.  
  
Están considerados como héroes, y todos se han volcado en vuestra búsqueda.  
  
Seguramente no estaréis pasando un buen momento, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que pueden estar haciendo con vosotros, pero ante todo calma, no olvidéis lo que sois, y que pronto estaréis en el lugar que os corresponde.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione y Remus releyeron la carta, carente de sentimiento alguno, ya sabían que era a causa de la posible interceptación de la lechuza, pero que pudieron interpretar correctamente.  
  
Remus suspiró y dijo:  
  
Vaya, ahora que podría obtener la orden de Merlin de segunda clase... - Dijo, con falsa decepción.  
  
Apuesto a que el profesor Dumbledore ya sabe mas o menos lo ocurrido.  
  
Ummm, no se, puede que hallan mandado a Snape a averiguar algo, pero apenas han pasado un par de días.  
  
Pero Remus, el tiempo pasa rápidamente para nosotros, la cuenta atrás ya ha comenzado, y dentro de unas horas...  
  
Deberás decidir entre la muerte, y una vida de preso. - Terminó Remus.  
  
No me importaría vivir una vida cautiva, si fuera con tigo.  
  
Pero el destino ha decidido separarnos Hermione, no podremos estar juntos, jamás. - Dio el tristemente tomándole la mano.  
  
Remus, mi decisión ya está tomada, a partir de ahora, prefiero morir, antes que dejar de amarte.  
  
No lo hagas Hermione, si tu mueres mi vida no tendrá sentido.  
  
Pero no podré... estaré condenada a enamorarme de Draco, no volveré a quererte.  
  
Y será duro, mi niña, el saber que a partir de esta noche no volveré a tenerte, pero prefiero verte feliz, aunque sea con otro, a no volver a sentirte, aunque sea lejos de mí. - Dijo Remus.  
  
Me olvidarás, recompondrás tu corazón, igual si muero, a si estoy con Malfoy, se feliz, por favor, será mi último deseo. - Pidió Hermione.  
  
Podría darte cualquier cosa menos eso, jamás podré dejar de ansiarte, te amaré eternamente.  
  
Y si la muerte nos separa...  
  
Nos volveremos a ver, quizás en otra vida, puede que en eso que llaman cielo, pero tendremos la oportunidad de amarnos... de demostrar lo que te quiero.  
  
No puedo vivir sin ti Remus, prefiero morir.  
  
¡No!. - Gritó él. - Vive, no merezco la pena, pues no habrá mayor condena, que la dura soledad sin admirar tu rostro, si vives podré rozarte, podré tocar tu piel, ni mil Malfoys evitaran que yo te vuelva a ver. - Remus se acercó a ella, pero en ese instante oyeron un golpe fuera.  
  
Bueno, ¿Tenéis hambre?, aquí os traigo algo para que llenes la boca, tu última comida, sangre sucia, por que la próxima de Lupin me temo que serás tu... - Dijo Lucius Malfoy apareciendo.  
  
Eres muy amable Malfoy, pero te podías meter la comida por donde te quepa. - Le respondió Hermione, separándose algo de su amor.  
  
Granger, tan arrogante como un Potter hasta cuando tu vida corre peligro.  
  
Y con orgullo Malfoy, jamás me verás a los pies de un asqueroso Slytherin.  
  
Yo que tu cuidaría mis palabras, niña tonta, ¿A caso no temes por tu pellejo?.  
  
Al contrario que tu, yo no tengo miedo a la muerte, aunque no se que tal te encuentras tras la caída de tu señor...  
  
Que sabrás tu enana, me largo, no quiero seguir viendo tu estúpida cara... - Y se marchó, dejando un plato aún mas mísero que el de la cena del día anterior, que se apresuraron a devorar, pues estaban realmente hambrientos.  
  
Pasearon un rato por la celda, aburridos, y Hermione seguía meditando la decisión que tomaría a la mañana del día siguiente, después de un rato, Remus se detuvo.  
  
Lo siento Hermione, pero siento el deseo de probar tus labios de nuevo.  
  
No tienes por que sentirlo, pues es lo mismo que yo quiero. - Y con cariño juntaron sus bocas y se fundieron en un profundo beso, sus lenguas se rozaron y pelearon por hacerse con el poder de esa lucha placentera.  
  
Aunque anteriormente habían estado con mas amantes, nunca habían sentido lo mismo que cuando estaban juntos, cuando se besaban crecía en ellos un profundo amor, que nunca antes había surgido en Remus y Hermione, ya sabían que estaban destinados a amarse, a ocupar un lugar en su corazón, lo suyo era, en realidad, un amor verdadero, que no se consumiría jamas.  
  
El joven licántropo cogió a Hermione en sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla, y la posó en el maltratado y mugriento colchón, testigo de sus caricias y besos, de cómo se habían descubierto, entre esas 4 paredes frías, pero que albergaban el calor de sus cuerpos, fruto de la pasión que se procesaban, que era ilimitada.  
  
La chica se colocó rápidamente sobre Remus, quien pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda, acariciando esa piel tibia que lo volvía loco, mientras ella le besaba el cuello, localizando un punto especialmente sensible de su anatomía, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera, y un gemido brotara de su boca, haciendo que su deseo aumentara, atrayendo mas a la mujer de sus sueños hacia él.  
  
Sus manos regalaban caricias excitantes mutuamente, se deseaban, no se podían separar el uno del otro, el calor aumentaba, al igual que la pasión, la locura, todo...  
  
Después de un tiempo sintieron como la maltratada ropa comenzaba a estorbarles, entorpecía sus movimientos, y no les dejaba descubrir rincones ocultos, tesoros sin mostrar, pero Remus detuvo todos sus movimientos, y se dirigió a la acalorada Hermione.  
  
Herms, yo... te amo demasiado como para..., en verdad lo deseo, lo que tu quieras. - Le preguntó inocentemente.  
  
Es mi última noche como Hermione Granger, antes de que sea una Malfoy... quiero aprovechar mi vida Remus, y cumplir mi deseo... hazme tuya, aunque solo sea una vez, al menos ... - Y se siguieron besando, mas apasionados si era posible.  
  
Te amo. - Susurró Remus, mientras Hermione le quitaba la túnica y le desabrochaba la camisa, dejando al descubierto su magnífico pecho, bien formado, cubierto de un masculino vello negro. - Cortesía de mi condición. - Sonrió Remus al ver como a la muchacha se le iluminaba la mirada al ver que era todo un hombre (No se por que lo dudaba)  
  
¿Y tienen mas secretos favorables los hombres lobos?. - Susurró la chica al oído, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y le depositaba pequeños besos por el cuello , bajando por su pecho, y llegando hasta el ombligo, dejando un pequeño rastro de placer que excitó a Remus considerablemente.  
  
Puede, ya me lo dirás mas tarde... - Dijo, tomando él ahora el control, situándose sobre Hermione y desabotonándole la blusa blanca, con delicadeza, y pasándole las yemas de sus fríos dedos por la cintura, haciéndola gemir nuevamente.  
  
Oh Remus. - Dijo, cuando este enterró sus manos en su cabello, mientras le besaba los hombros, el rostro, la acariciaba, pero aún sin pasarse de la raya.  
  
Remus se desprendió de su calzado y el de la muchacha, y también de los pantalones que esta llevaba puestos, acarició sus muslos con delicadeza, y los beso suavemente, para luego recorrerlos con su lengua.  
  
Ahora me toca a mí. - Lo detuvo la chica, después de que Remus hubiera comenzado a tantear peligrosamente con la parte superior de sus piernas. - Recuerda que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros. - El solo sonrió, sometido a esa placentera tortura.  
  
Hermione se sentó en su pies, y se inclinó hacia él, en una posición que habría sido comprometida si alguien los hubiera visto, y le desabrochó lentamente los botones del pantalón, con mas contacto del estrictamente necesario, se los deslizó por las piernas, para ella perfectas, y terminó de desprendérselos, entonces, levantó la vista, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Gateó de forma sensual, y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Remus, le posó las manos en las piernas, y siguió subiendo, hasta rozar con la mano, de una manera que podría haber parecido accidental, los boxers del hombre.  
  
Él gimió con fuerza y ella sonrió: Lo siento... no fue mi intención. - Dijo, hechándole un vistazo, y diciendo. - Vaya, si que no sabía que los lobitos estuvieran tan... desarrollados. - Rió.  
  
Eres perversa. - Dijo Remus, colocándose el encima, enredando sus piernas con las de la muchacha y desprendiéndose del molesto sostén de la chica.  
  
Comenzó a trabajar por esa zona de su pecho, haciendo que la chica se retorciera de placer debajo de él, mientras ella le regalaba roces que lo excitaban mas que cualquier otro contacto.  
  
Vieron llegado el momento de hacer algo mas, pues ya estaban lo suficientemente alterados, con cada una de las células de su cuerpo alteradas, y se desnudaron completamente, ahora abrazándose, piel junto a piel, emocionados, y deseando ya una unión completa mas que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.  
  
¿Estás preparada?. - Le susurró, ahogando un gemido cuando la chica rozaba su entrepierna con sus muslos por enésima vez.  
  
Si Remus, soy toda tuya. - Susurró Hermione.  
  
Remus le sonrió, le besó los labios, y colocó a la chica tumbada sobre él, y tras un instante de indecisión, la penetró.  
  
Al principió a Hermione se le escapó una queja de dolor, al sentir a Remus dentro suyo, pero en unos instantes quería mas, y se lo hizo saber, con un tono desesperado que hizo sonreír a Remus, quien salió y volvió a entrar, haciéndola suya.  
  
Ambos sintieron un placer que no habían tenido en su vida, era sobrenatural, aumentaron la velocidad de sus movimientos, se acompasaban con una facilidad apasionante, que nadie podría imaginar, su sudor se mezcló, al igual que no se sabía donde empezaba y culminaba cada uno de sus cuerpos.  
  
Gritaban desesperados, sin poder acallar ese placer inmenso, luchaban por el control de si mismos, por que llegaron a pensar que acabarían locos, después de un buen rato sintieron como las fuerzas les fallaban, y con un tremendo gemido llegaron al clímax juntos, Remus explotó dentro de Hermione, y salió con cuidado, respirando agitadamente, y desplomándose en el regazo de la chica, que también estaba exhausta.  
  
Jamás pensé que esto fuera tan bueno. - Suspiró Hermione, aún flotando en una nube.  
  
Yo nunca había vivido algo parecido. - Confirmó Remus, besándole la frente con cariño, y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.  
  
Hermione sonrió y hundió sus manos en el pelo de Remus, jugando con sus mechones grisáceos, y dijo:  
  
No sabes lo feliz que soy en estos momentos gracias a ti.  
  
No puedes imaginar lo mucho que te amo. - Respondió Remus, y cayeron dormidos en ese mismo instante.  
  
Escondidos  
  
Solos tu y yo  
  
En la oscura habitación  
  
Tu cuerpo el mío  
  
El tiempo en un reloj  
  
Escondidos  
  
Solos por amor  
  
Atrapados sin poder salir  
  
De su interior  
  
De mi interior  
  
Mientras hacemos el amor...  
  
Despertaron a la mañana siguiente, cuando una corriente de aire frió recorrió sus desnudos cuerpos, no tenían ni idea de cuanto habían dormido, pero era probable que fuera ya cercana la hora en la que Malfoy vendría.  
  
Recogieron la ropa que se habían desprendido violentamente el día anterior y comenzaron a vestirse, mirándose sonrojados de vez en cuando.  
  
Justo cuando Remus acababa de abrocharse la camisa Draco Malfoy empuñó los barrotes de la celda.  
  
¡Buenos día a los dos!, espero que hallas tomado tu decisión ya Granger...  
  
Ambos se acercaron a los barrotes, Hermione cerró los ojos y habló:  
  
Malfoy, yo he decidido que... prefiero morir...  
  
Mas tarde, yo la he escuchado, esa es su decisión, se casará con tigo, Malfoy, y será tuya el resto de su vida. - La cortó Remus, con dolor en la voz.  
  
Me alegro de que ese sea tu deseo Hermione, a partir de ahora serás la esposa de Malfoy. - Dijo Draco al ver que la chica permanecía callada mirando a Remus.  
  
Bien. - Susurró la muchacha en voz muy baja.  
  
Bueno, sal ahora Lupin, tu varita ya está en estos momentos en posesión de tu amigo Black, Hermione, tu ven conmigo.  
  
Por favor Draco, déjame despedirme, un minuto...  
  
Tienes treinta segundos y volveré. - Se marchó Malfoy.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y tomando las manos a Remus le dijo:  
  
¿Por qué lo has hecho?, sabes que prefería morir a dejar de amarte.  
  
Pero no podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila si te matara Hermione, se que soy egoísta, pero al menos te podré volver a ver, en brazos de otro... siempre te amaré, Hermione Granger, aunque lo olvidés. - La abrazó  
  
No lo haré, Remus, te recordaré, LO JURO. - Sollozó.  
  
Se besaron apasionadamente, por unos momentos, hasta que oyeron los pasos de Malfoy cercanos, se separaron, y Draco dejó marchar a Remus, separándolo de Hermione.  
  
Para siempre.  
  
Bien Granger, uno, dos... - Alzó su varita, y antes de que Malfoy lanzara el hechizo gritó:  
  
TE AMO REMUS  
  
Obliviate... - Y Hermione se desmayó  
  
Sin embargo, un tal Remus Lupin se aparecía delante de un elegante castillo, escuchando, con lágrimas en sus ojos, las últimas palabras de Hermione, que se había llevado el viento...  
  
Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso...  
  
En un agujero de tu corazón  
  
Y la libertad te juró, no la quiero (Si estoy contigo)  
  
Dejadme atado a este amor  
  
Atado a este amor  
  
Atado a este amor...  
  
Hola amigos!!  
  
Es la primera relación que escribo, y creo que me ha salido un poco... no se, rara, a mi opinión parece que estuvieran jugando al parchís, en vez de haciéndolo, pero espero saber que opináis vosotros.  
  
Aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Luna Wood: Jajajaja, a mi de los chicos adolescentes, el que mas me gusta es Draco... pero me van mas los hombres, gracias por tu review.  
  
Relley-chan: sorpresa!!! Quien escogió Malfoy??? Jejejeje, espero que te halla gustado mi elección, ¿Qué me expreso bien? Que dices...  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: No es broma, es k me gustan mucho, no te imaginas cuanto... No, la verdad es que no tiene un pelo de tonta la colega, si yo pudiera y el existiera... Que suerte que no le pillara nada, por que si no joy no podría haber escrito este capítulo xdd, me alegro de que te guste, pero no es nada del otro mundo, los tuyos son infinitamente mejores.  
  
AniT grandchester: Jajajaja, bueno, yo creo que también aceptaría...  
  
Agus y Moony: Me alegro que te hallan gustado los capítulos segundo y tercero, y yo no se si aceptaria, si te mata Moony, no se yo si será tan desagradable.  
  
Besos a todos y hasta la semana que viene  
  
Ya hay capítulo nuevo hoy de ¡No quiero ser tu!  
  
Barbi_Black 


	5. es el poder del amor

Amor cautivo:  
  
Capítulo 5: Es el poder del amor  
  
Adiós amor mío, no me llorés volveré  
  
Antes que, de los sauces caígan las hojas  
  
Piensa en mi, volveré, a por ti...  
  
Hermione despertó una dulce y calurosa mañana de Verano, en una cómoda cama.  
  
Se giró hacia la derecha, y con una sonrisa en los labios murmuró:  
  
Draco  
  
El nombrado se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, acariciándole los cabellos castaños, y besándola tímidamente.  
  
Ella le devolvió el beso, ciertamente se sentía extraña aquella mañana, era como... como si no recordara nada que hubiera pasado el día anterior, solo existía el presente y... un futuro con el muchacho que estaba a su lado en la cama.  
  
Buenos días mi princesa, ¿Qué tal has dormido?. - Le dijo él amablemente.  
  
Mejor que nunca. - Le sonrió. - ¿Debemos levantarnos ya?  
  
Solo si tu quieres, por que también podemos hacer lo mismo de anoche.  
  
Ella rió tímidamente, una risa que para el joven Malfoy era mejor que las miles de melodías que los pajarillos cantaban alrededor de las ventanas de su mansión.  
  
No, será mejor que me levante, si quieres te preparo el desayuno.  
  
Por supuesto que no, Hermione, un Malfoy siempre prepara el desayuno a su mujer, mientras esta le obsequia con su presencia.  
  
¡Oh!, eres un cielo. - Susurró Hermione, algo confundida, pues ni siquiera había recordado que se llamaba Hermione, y se levantó.  
  
Y tu un ángel. - Le respondió Draco, mientras descalzo y caminando por el tapiz corrió hasta la cocina, seguido por la chica.  
  
Unas horas antes...  
  
Remus Lupin corría bajo la lluvia que había comenzado a mojar el suelo, y que se mezclaban con las lágrimas de rabia que caían de sus ojos desde que había oído el último grito de la única mujer que había amado en su vida.  
  
Avanzaba y seguía, tropezaba, pero le daba igual, quería quitar todas las imágenes que recorrían su memoria, como una lenta y dolorosa tortura, se repetían miles de veces los momentos vividos con Hermione, como la había hecho suya, y... como, sin él haber hecho nada había dejado que se marchara, ¡maldita sea!, que se hubiera ido de él para siempre.  
  
Antes de que se diera cuenta se vio delante de la puerta del castillo. Pero no se vio con las fuerzas suficientes para entrar, para dar la cara, no quería que lo vieran con esas pintas, estaba loco, si, totalmente perdido por ella y sin ella.  
  
No se podía explicar como le había ocurrido eso en tan poco tiempo, pero en seguida se pudo dar cuenta que ya le venía desde hacía muchos días, meses, e incluso, años, solo que no había querido creerlo.  
  
¡Eh! Remus, no puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Dónde estabais?. - Lo miró, y las pequeñas gotitas cristalinas que rodaban por sus mejillas. - ¿Qué ha pasado?. - Dijo mas seriamente, al ver el estado de su amigo.  
  
Es una historia muy larga Sirius. - Sollozó Remus, entrando en el gran comedor donde las pocas personas que había, todos adultos y miembros de la orden, le voltearon a ver preocupados. De un salto se apoderó de una lechuza que entraba en el gran comedor, seguramente una edición de última hora, miró la portada, y con rostro de dolor, cayó al suelo de rodillas y desmayado.  
  
Mientras Draco y Hermione desayunaban silenciosamente.  
  
Cariño, ya he avisado al Profeta de nuestro compromiso, a estas horas ya todo el mundo sabrá que nos casamos, por supuesto, todos los que quieran asistir estarán invitados, todos que tu desees.  
  
Gracias Malfoy, desde luego, tu pedida de anoche fue magnífica, y como terminó también. - Sonrió picaramente.  
  
Si, acabamos tan felices que bebimos en exceso, que pena que no recuerdes... - Dijo Draco. Ni el mismo se creía que podía haberse inventado toda esa farsa. No había habido ninguna cena de compromiso, de hecho, había pasado apenas una hora desde que le arrojara a la chica el hechizo desmemorizador, pero había sido hábil colocándole un anillo de compromiso de diamantes en el dedo derecho, la había acostado junto a él en su cama, y la había convencido de que la pedida de mano había sido espectacular.  
  
Si, te amo Draco, y todo el mundo mágico y muggle puede ser presente de eso. - Dijo convencida la joven, mirándole con amor.  
  
Me amas y yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo. - Le respondió Draco muy romántico. Solo la última parte era cierta, el si la amaba, pero ella a él no, lo había dicho antes de que le robara la memoria, haciéndole que casi se compadeciera y la dejara marchar, ella quería al licántropo, a Lupin, pensó que no debería interponerse, pero el deseo de tener a la sangre sucia que le había robado su corazón fue mas fuerte.  
  
Desde luego. - Sonrió, comiendo con él un par de tostadas, y diciéndole. - ¿Dónde vas tu hoy?.  
  
Pues hoy faltaré a mi trabajo, pues tengo que avisar a mi familia personalmente del compromiso, que ha sido precipitado, por que apenas nos conocemos desde hace poco...  
  
Pero nos quisimos ya en Hogwarts. - Dijo la muchacha. - Da igual además lo que piensen.  
  
Claro que si mi amor, hablando de Hogwarts...  
  
Si, debo ir allá a avisar a mi querido profesor Dumbledore de la boda, seguro que se alegra mucho, y a mis amigos, Harry, Ron, me alegro que os aceptéis tan bien.  
  
Por supuesto, además, si tu estás cómoda con ellos, algo bueno deben tener...  
  
Claro. - Rió Hermione. - ¿Sabes que?, esta mañana me he despertado extraña, recuerdo solo algunas cosas, pero hay detalles de mi pasado que desconozco, recuerdo todos mis años en Hogwarts, mi trabajo para la orden, que tu no tienes que ver con tu padre y los mortifagos... pero hay cosas de las que no recuerdo nada, como lo que hice ayer... y los últimos días, y de algunas personas. - Se confesó Hermione.  
  
Ummm, eso es grave, ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?. - Dijo él sabiendo que la chica por su orgullo no cedería.  
  
Por supuesto que no, dudo que sea Alzheymer... - Pensó Hermione.  
  
¿Alzheymer?. - Dijo extrañado, pues desconocía esa palabra.  
  
¡Oh!, déjalo Draco, creo que deberías haber tomado en Hogwarts estudios muggles...  
  
Oye... que me casara con tigo no significa que haya cambiado algunas de las creencias de mi familia.  
  
Mira que no me caso con tigo.... - Lo amenazó Hermione, en broma.  
  
No, ¡Nooo! Los muggles sois muy buenos, perfectos, os quiero. - Se puso de rodillas Draco.  
  
Eso me gusta mas... - Rió ella y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras el tomaba su capa y se marchaba hacia un parque cercano para aparecerse, mientras Hermione se dirigía a la chimenea, y arrojando unos polvos flú gritaba:  
  
¡Hogwarts!  
  
En el comedor todos se levantaron horrorizados al ver a su compañero de oficio desplomarse en mitad de uno de los pasillos.  
  
Sirius se agachó junto a él tomándole el pulso, y tranquilizándose un poco al ver que estaba con la respiración normal le intentó arrebatar el periódico estrujado de la mano.  
  
Cuando lo vio su cara adoptó un color pálido en la cara y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Dumbledore al ver que algo estaba mal se acercó también y leyó el titular, el también cambió su expresión por una mucho mas seria y con una fuerza especial para su edad incorporó al animago y se agachó junto a Remus, poniéndole las manos en la cabeza consiguió que este despertara, con su rostro bañado en sudor y lágrimas, mientras el periódico iba pasando por las manos de todo el comedor y las expresiones verbales de indignación iban creciendo.  
  
La noticia, en titular, decía:  
  
Tras un corto tiempo de noviazgo, nos ha sido anunciada la grata noticia de la boda de los conocidos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, jóvenes e ilusionados, están enamorados y seguros de la decisión que han tomado, con una petición previa a la familia, que las aceptará encantada, se podrá asistir a la ceremonia.  
  
Hola Remus, antes que nada, ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Buenos días profesor, no había estado peor en toda mi vida, si eso es lo que quiere saber.  
  
Se nota, y, ¿En cuanto a esta noticia?  
  
Tiene una larga historia detrás, y empieza y termina con un nombre: Hermione.  
  
Bien, Tonks, cierra las puertas del comedor, como ya estáis aquí convoco una reunión de gravedad de la orden, juntad una mesa y tomad asiento, vamos Remus hijo, te ayudo a sentarte. - Dijo amablemente el profesor.  
  
Gracias. - Susurró débilmente Remus y sintió como lo arrastraban hasta la mesa y lo sentaban entre Snape y Sirius.  
  
¿Y bien?. - Preguntó Ron impaciente.  
  
Todo empezó el día de la batalla, nos quedamos rezagados, como todos sabéis, en el centro con el Lord oscuro y rodeados de mortifagos, Voldemort comenzó sus juegos de palabras, de tratos, antes de matar a la gente, y a mi me sometió bajo un Crucio, mientras que a Hermione le hablaba de la muerte de sus padres y otras cosas horribles, entonces ella, sacando fuerzas de no se donde, le lanzó la maldición cruciatus, al señor tenebroso, y lo mantuvo bajo su efecto durante un buen rato, hasta que Malfoy la detuvo, nos cogió y desmayó y cuando despertábamos estabamos en una celda, incomunicados, solo hablamos con los dos Malfoys, y sin podernos separar el uno del otro menos de dos metros.  
  
Fue cortado por los murmullos que resonaron en la sala, y le pidieron que siguiera.  
  
Como sabréis, hubo un cambio lunar a última hora, así que, estando ligados mágicamente, el día de la transformación no nos podríamos separar y yo... la mataría, Lucius Malfoy quería que ella muriese, pero Draco Malfoy apareció dándole otra propuesta: Viviría casada con él el resto de su vida, que sería mucha, totalmente enamorada de Draco, y olvidaría al resto, pero si que podría venir a Hogwarts, recordar a sus amigos de la infancia y eso, solo que estaría enamorada de Malfoy, por siempre.  
  
Y ella aceptó, como es lógico. - Dijo Tonks.  
  
No, yo acepté por ella, Hermione no quería dejar de ser Granger, no quería ser una Malfoy, casi prefería la muerte a vivir atada a él eternamente.  
  
Me alegro de que hicieras eso por ella, Remus, no podrías haber cargado con su muerte.  
  
Es cierto. - Se confesó Remus. Sabía que no podría evitar eternamente su amor por la muchacha, pero no se veía con fuerzas para decirlo delante de toda la orden.  
  
De acuerdo, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo de que la chica venga, creo que Malfoy la quiere tanto que incluso la dejará seguir en la orden, no lo dudo, ese chico me ha sorprendido favorablemente, pero eso sí, no podré hacer nada para evitar el resto.  
  
Pero... - Se quejó Ron.  
  
No hay peros, señor Weasley, lo siento mucho, se da por terminada la reunión.  
  
Todos se levantaron de sus sitios, y Sirius, entristecido, se acercó a Remus, quien no levantaba la vista del suelo.  
  
A mi no me engañas como al resto Moony, te conozco bien. - Le dijo Sirius.  
  
¿Por qué iba a engañar a nadie?. - Preguntó Remus.  
  
Por que esa mirada de enamorado es la misma que tuvo James hace unos años, y me la conozco bien, tu acabaste loco por la chica.  
  
Se nota que me conoces bien, Padfoot, pero no me encuentro con ganas de hablar de ello... - Calló al ver que un fénix se posaba en su hombro y desenrolló el pergamino que había atado.  
  
Dumbledore nos llama a su despacho, rápido. - Leyó Remus. Y hecharon a correr por los pasillos.  
  
Hermione aterrizó descontroladamente sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore.  
  
Hola profesor, ¿Qué tal está?. - Dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que se acababa de dar la vuelta.  
  
Hola, señorita Granger, que placer tenerla aquí. - Dijo, besándole la mano. - ¿Que la trae por este viejo castillo?  
  
No es tan viejo... dar una noticia realmente importante para mi.  
  
¡Oh!, ¿En serio?, pues llamaré a sus mas allegados. - Y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino, lo multiplicó y Fawkes los llevó a sus destinatarios.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde...  
  
Ya estamos aquí prof... ¡Hermione!. - Exclamó Harry abrazándola, cuando la soltó fue abrazada por Ron, y les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, justo entonces entraron la profesora McGonagall y Snape, quien también la saludaron amablemente.  
  
Bueno, ya estamos casi todos, solo faltan...  
  
Nosotros. - Sirius dijo desde la puerta. - ¿A caso no me recuerdas, caperucita?. - Rió Sirius.  
  
Claro, ¿Cómo no me iba a acordar del gran y egocéntrico Padfoot?. - Rió la chica, dándole un cariñoso beso en la comisura de los labios.  
  
Mientras Remus se había quedado paralizado en la puerta.  
  
Ahí estaba ella, la chica de sus sueños, dándole besos a todo el mundo, mas féliz que nunca, sonrió bobamente al ver que tampoco había sido mala idea y se acercó a ella.  
  
Hola caperucita, no me digas que te olvidaste del lobo de verdad... - Dijo, falsamente enfadado Remus.  
  
Hermione entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, una corriente subir por su médula espinal, y como si se le parara el corazón, tenía un presentimiento muy extraño con... con esos ojos de color miel, algo, raro, pasado... pero si lo recordaba, aunque no sabía de que.  
  
¿Remus?. - Dijo, indecisa, umm ¿Moony?  
  
Claro, ¿Quién sino?. - Y él sin poder contenerse la abrazó, un abrazo que duro unos eternos segundos, pero del que no se habrías separado, secretamente, jamás.  
  
Yo bueno, yo... - Seguía mirando a Remus, miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, y de vez en cuando aparecía la imagen de Draco, causándole un gran revuelo mental.  
  
¿Si Hermione?. - Le ayudó Dumbledore.  
  
Yo quería deciros... - Su mirada se perdió en los ojos de color miel, y, reflejadas, pudo ver unas siluetas borrosas, dos siluetas, que se iban haciendo a cada segundo mas claras.  
  
¿El que?. - Preguntó la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Que yo me caso... - Se interrumpía constantemente, pues ahora estaba casi segura que se estaba viendo reflejada en el iris de aquel hombre, Remus Lupin.  
  
¿Si?-  
  
Que yo me caso... - Abrió mas los ojos y los cerró, pero seguía viendo esa imagen mentalmente, se observaba a ella, y, y.. a Lupin.  
  
¿Te casas Hermione?. - Dijo Harry algo harto de la indecisión de su amiga.  
  
Que me casó con Draco Malfoy. - Pero entonces lo vio claramente, una imagen, que la hizo abrir la boca, y caer hacia atrás tirando la silla.  
  
Lo que acababa de ver... no, no... no podía ser cierto...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hola a todos!!!!  
  
Bueno, no se si podré continuarla el próximo Martes, pero a lo mejor hago un esfuerzo por que esta historia me encanta jejejeje.  
  
¿Qué será será...? Bueno, solo digo que, si los fans españoles le han cogido algo de cariño a la historia, jajaja, que sepan que a mi solo me inspira VICENTE, DE OT, y yo solo escribo si lo oígo cantar, asdi que de vosotros depende que me inspire o no, bueno, se que suena a chantaje, pero por favor, si os gusta amor cautivo y tenéis el saldo del móvil lleno escribir EURO VICENTE (AL 5005.) POR FAVOR, BAJAOS SUS CANCIONES, JEJEJEJE  
  
Y ahora, los reviews:  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Yo tambien estoy infinitamente agradecida y satisfecha hacia ti Ana, jejejeje. Es la falta de experiencia lo que lo hace menos detallista, pero espero que el segundo polvo me quede mejor (que fina soy) Mis ficts son mas cursis que un arcoiris rosa, jejeje, no lo niegues!! Bueno, la verdad es que le permití que recordara un poquito, por que si no no sabía como seguir la historia, que se presentara ahí en Hogwarts diciendo algo parecido a hola, yo soy Forrest. Forrest Gump, asi que se olvide de esa noche (Dios que cabrona que soy) Jajajaja lo de se buena, prefiero ser mala jajajaja jaja jajaja (Risa sádica)  
  
Relley-Chan: Siiii, que los uno que se vuelven a ver, pobrecitos, la verdad yo casi lloro escribiendo jejeje, ¡TE AMO REMUS!!!! Ya estoy yo con las cursilerías, hoy les dio a todos bajadas de tensión, pero bueno, es la emoción.... Vamos, es que tengo un estilo... mas que Támara y Pocholo jejejeje, somos únicos, anda, ya te vale.... gracias por todo!  
  
Luna_Wood: Hola wappa!!! Jodo que si es tonta, si vuelvo a Hogwarts y soy Remus le meto un tiro con la escopeta de perdigones de mi tío que lo flipa, pero en fin... Pues si, tienes razón quien pudiera ser Herms, y quien podría ser Remus?? Miento, ese no existe, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de verlo algún día...  
  
Agus y Moony: ¿Tu también crees que soy una pervertida? Pues por que no me conoces, jejeje. A ver que te digo, si que lo voy a continuar, tengo esa esperanza, lo que a partir de ahora no se cuando, y... como ves, Draco estuvo adorable, si, estoy perdida por Remus, yo y Hermione, solo que yo no soy correspondida, (snif, snif), en fin, besos y cuidaté.  
  
Kmila: jajajaja, si que publiqué, por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hablamos? Mucho, fijaté, me pegaste con tu días de playa la afición de los Remus/Hermione y ya llevo tres , y dos bastante avanzados, ¿Vas a actualizar? Sorry por la pregunta pero es que me va a dar algo, jejeje. Besos y que sigas enamorando a la gente con tus canciones de Bacilos.  
  
VICENTE A EUROVISIÓN POR FAVOR 


	6. te doy mis ojos

CAPITULO 6 TE DOY MIS OJOS  
  
Amor cautivo:  
  
Hermione había visto unas imágenes que mas que horrorizarla la habían dejado confusa.  
  
Y lo mas raro de todo era que la persona que aparecía en ellas estaba sentada a apenas unos metros de ella mirándola asustada.  
  
Hermione se había encontrado a si misma en los brazos de aquel hombre de expresión amable y sincera, de el que menos cosas había recordado, y ella le estaba abrazando, besando... poseyendo, Dios, ¡Si ella ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho con Draco!  
  
Draco... no se podía hacer a la idea de haberle sido infiel, con lo que ella lo amaba, daría la vida por él, era su amor, se iba a casar, ¡Era absurdo que a ella le estuviera pasando eso!  
  
Hermione. – Escuchó que la llamaban de nuevo.  
  
Si, ya... lo siento, no pase buena noche, eso es todo. – Mintió al profesor Dumbledore que aún la miraba con expresión preocupada.  
  
Ya, serán los nervios, no te preocupes te entendemos. – Dijo Harry, compasivamente.  
  
Gracias Harry, lo siento, pero es que la propuesta de matrimonio de Draco me pilló tan de sorpresa como a vosotros.  
  
Mas incluso diría yo. – Se le escapó a Sirius. – Digo... que claro, siendo la prometida te tiene que haber sorprendido mucho.  
  
Claro Sirius. – Sonrió Hermione.  
  
¿Y para cuando será la boda?. – Preguntó la profesora McGonagall con fingido entusiasmo.  
  
Pues será lo mas pronto posible, así lo deseamos ambos. – Dijo la muchacha con gran ilusión.  
  
¿Y sabes donde la vas a celebrar?. – Preguntó Dumbledore. – Por que mi colegio siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas ante un acontecimiento tan agradable, además, medio mundo mágico deseará asistir a la boda del año, sobre todo si la invitación es gratis.  
  
Ajá, estoy segura de que a Draco le encantará la idea, guarda muy buenos recuerdos del castillo, al igual que yo. – Sonrió a Ron y a Harry, que estaban muy contentos y aliviados de que Hermione era casi idéntica a la de antes, de hecho, la única que tendría grandes dudas en esos momentos sería ella, y el hombre de ojos color miel que continuaba con su mirada clavada en el suelo...  
  
Y, ¿Cuándo empezaréis con los preparativos y todo eso?. – Preguntó Remus alzando la mirada hacia ella y rompiendo la conexión en apenas segundos.  
  
Pues... hoy nos vamos a dedicar a avisar a nuestros conocidos, pero a partir de mañana acudiremos por separado ya a comprar, a elaborar listas, a planear todo, bueno, ya sabes como van las bodas. – Hermione había vacilado unos segundos antes de hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados y brillantes de él. Sintió una agradable sensación recorrer su médula espinal y como un extraño e inexplicable fuego se encendía en ella, consumiéndose casi en el mismo instante que el volteó su mirada hacia la pared, quedando Hermione hablando, sin poner verdadero éfasis en sus palabras, sobre su próxima boda.  
  
¿Llamarás a mi hermana para ello, no?, Y a Tonks, sabes que a ellas les encantan mucho esas cosas. – Preguntó Ron.  
  
Claro que llamaré a Ginny y a Nimph. – Repitió Hermione alegrándose inconscientemente de recordar los nombres de sus mejores amigas. – Y me encantaría que vosotros me pudieseis acompañar, si queréis claro. – Agregó  
  
¡Desde luego que si!. – Dijo Sirius sonriente. – Yo te acompaño si me dejas elegir la tarta.  
  
Sirius... – Le advirtió Remus.  
  
Ya, que no falte chocolate para Moony.  
  
¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate?. – Preguntó Hermione, haciendo memoria sin saber por que.  
  
Si, me encanta, a ti no te gustaba mucho... – Mintió Remus, con la intención de que recordara.  
  
¡Que va!, estoy segura de que si me gusta, lo que pasa es que... – Ante lo tonto que habría sonado el decir – No me acuerdo – Hermione lo substituyó por un: - Hace mucho que no como.  
  
Pues eso tiene solución. – Murmuró Sirius divertido. – Pásate por nuestro cuarto y coge algunos de la gran reserva de Remus.  
  
Si no es mucha molestia... – Dijo Hermione, que en realidad estaba algo enfadada consigo misma pues lo que quería era volver a ver los ojos en pleno de el tal Remus, del que apenas recordaba nada, lo que le parecía muy extraño e incómodo, pero guardaría ese secreto minuciosamente para si misma. Aunque no había tenido en cuenta que había un hábil Legilimens en la sala que había pasado totalmente desapercibido y que miró a Remus con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Remus con los ojos entrecerrados. No la quería mirar, no podía... por que se lanzaría ireemediablemente a sus brazos si lo hacía.  
  
Vale, lo primero que tienes que hacer es avisar a la señorita Weasley y a Tonks de la noticia, te sugiero que utilices una de las lechuzas del colegio, anda Ron, Harry, acompañadle por si no recuerda. – Ahora fue Dumbledore el que había metido un poco la pata. – Pues hace muchos años que no viene a Hogwarts. – Disimuló, aunque la chica lo miró con una ceja levantada antes de dirigirle una amable sonrisa al salir por la puerta.  
  
Dumbledore esperó a que saliera y emitió un suspiro de alivio:  
  
Uff, por los pelos. – Murmuró. – La señorita Granger no sufrió todos los efectos que yo había esperado que tuviera, de hecho el encantamiento la afectó poco.  
  
Hermione opuso defensas, tal vez gritó o algo parecido, de forma que el torrente mágico fue mas ameno. – Objetó Sirius.  
  
Si, está confusa, desde luego Malfoy inventó una buena historia, yo creo que será suficiente, pero tratándose de cómo es la muchacha tal vez recuerde escenas... o flashes, como creo que le ocurrió al anunciar su compromiso. – Dijo Snape, mirando instintivamente a Remus.  
  
Si, yo también pensé eso... en todo caso la muchacha es feliz en estos momentos y Malfoy fue muy considerado al dejar que recordara sus amistades completamente, al único que parece no recordar bien es a Remus... cosa que me extraña, pues antes de que todo esto ocurriera era con él con quien tenía el lazo mas fuerte. – Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Remus tragó saliva.  
  
Bueno... Malfoy tendría sus razones, o a lo mejor quiso debilitar la relación que tenía mas peligro de ser recordada, pero a no ser que hubierasentimientos de por medio con alguno de todos no habrá motivos por el cuales ella pueda recordar. – Dijo Snape.  
  
Remus enrojeció violentamente cuando recordó las últimas palabras que había escuchado de parte de la chica que había sido suya una vez. – Se sonrojó aún mas, pero pensó qye había pasado desapercibido.  
  
En todo caso, os pido que juguéis con ella, pero de una forma discreta, lo que hizo Remus antes estuvo muy bien, original diría yo, la chica se irá dando cuenta de sus fallos e intentará escrudiñar en su mente buscando las causas, y entonces tal vez consiga evitar la boda a tiempo, y darse cuenta de que no siente nada pro Draco Malfoy, aunque repito que podría haber sido peor. – Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
De acuerdo. – Dijo Sirius. – Remus y yo podremos ayudarla con eso. Y Harry y Ron también.  
  
Remus sonrió, como si considerara la oferta de Sirius.  
  
A propósito Lupin, quiero hablar con tigo. – Dijo Snape.  
  
¿Conmigo?, claro Severus. – Remus se acercó. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Dime la verdad, sabes que no me puedes mentir Lupin... entre tu y la chica Granger, ¿Hubo algo mas que una amistad durante el secuestro?. – Preguntó sin escrúpulos.  
  
Remus se puso tan colorado que Dumbledore y Sirius lo miraron con picardía mientras hablaban entre ellos.  
  
Pues, no... yo... ella. – Remus no sabía como explicarse.  
  
Tomaré eso como un sí, y... ¿Hubo algo mas que pueda yo considerar como importante?  
  
Remus no contestó pero Severus lo miro sarcáticamente.  
  
Ese brillo en tus ojos también responde a mi pregunta. ¿Te importa si te digo que eres un cerdo, salido, pederasta y aprovechado de una situación bochornosa?.  
  
No hace falta que me lo repitas, me lo he dicho muchas veces, pero aún hubo mas que eso... – Siguió Remus, sintiéndose bien al desahogarse con Snape.  
  
No... – Sonrió Snape. – No me digas que el lobito se enamoró  
  
Remus sonrió embobado con lo que Severus no necesitó respuesta oral.  
  
¿Y se supone que ella te corresponde, mejor dicho, te correspondía?  
  
Si. – Murmuró tristemente Remus.  
  
Ummm, de veras que lo siento, te compadezco de veras Lupin, no se consigue que una mujer como Granger te ame todo los días.  
  
Ya Severus... pero no me resigno a perder la esperanza, ella no iba a ir con Malfoy, como sabes, yo la obligué.  
  
E hiciste bien, por que si ella te amaba mucho quizás con el tiempo pueda volver a ser tuya en alguna ocasión, la infidelidad es tentadora. – Sonrió Snape. – Además ella está muy confusa contigo, le leí el pensamiento, no lo pude evitar, y ella siente algo cuando te ve a los ojos, de hecho, solo intenta buscar tu mirada, le resulta sospechosa.  
  
¿De veras, Severus?. – Preguntó Remus contento.  
  
Si, pero no te apresures Lupin, desde luego tienes que jugar bien tus posibilidades, debes tomártelo con calma, buscar contacto breve para analizar sus reacciones, entablar amistad con ella como ya hiciste una vez y, por supuesto, ¡No te lances sobre ella!. – Dijo Snape.  
  
¿Sabes?, deberían encerrarte en algún sitio, para que dejaras de cotillear en los pensamientos de los demás. – Se quejó Remus, descubriendo que lo había estado espiando antes.  
  
Me encanta hacerlo, aunque no lo pienso reconocer ante nadie mas que a ti, licántropo, para el resto seré el frío y desagradable Snape siempre.  
  
Claro marujona, te pienso regalar una bata rosa de esas que llevan las mujeres muggles para pasear por el vecindario cotorreando con las vecinas gracias al favor que me has hecho. – Sonrió Remus, apretándole la mano por unos segundos.  
  
¿Quién te dijo que no tengo eso ya?. – Le susurró al oído Snape, marchándose a hablar con Dumbledore, quien lo esperaba con ánimos de conversación civilizada.  
  
Remus rió ante la imagen mental de aquel hombre de oculta personalidad amable y con gran sentido del humor, vestido con la bata correspondiente, y sus carcajadas fueron menos discretas cuando recordó el atuendo con el que lo había dejado Neville en su año como maestro en Hogwarts.  
  
Vaya Moony, sabía que tu ingreso en el manicomio debería haber ocurrido hace tiempo, pero nunca hasta ahora ibas riendo solo por la vida...  
  
¡Oh!, calla Padfoot, si pudieras ver lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos irías derecho a la enfermería del ataque de risa que te entraría. – Dijo Remus.  
  
Ah, ¿Y no se puede saber que es eso tan gracioso?. – Le pidió que le contara Sirius con ojos de corderito degollado.  
  
Sabes que no. – Dijo él rehuyendo su mirada de niño pequeño y aliviado con la entrada en la sala de los muchachos y la chica por la que si que estaba loco en verdad.  
  
Bien, ella deseó hablar con Ron antes de aceptar pero está encantada, dijo que Draco era un rubio adorable. – Dijo la chica entusiasmada, sin darse cuenta de las miradas escépticas que cruzaban la sala acompañadas de risas ahogadas.  
  
Bueno, de acuerdo, no os preocupéis por la iglesia que yo me encargaré de preparar los papeles para que se celebre en Hogwarts, ala, es cosa vuestra hacer del castillo el lugar apropiado, y, como los problemas han desaparecido para un buen tiempo, espero, ya tenéis tarea que hacer este verano, y cuando vengan los alumnos ya pensaremos... Hermione, ¿No te importaría dar clases en Hogwarts durante el tiempo de la preparación?  
  
Claro que no profesor, si para la orden no hay que hacer nada, me dedicaré a eso... – Dijo contenta.  
  
De acuerdo, ¿Te quedarás a comer?. – Preguntó.  
  
No, tendré que ir a ver a Draco, a ver que tal le ha ido con su familia, pero no me he olvidado de esos chocolates... – Rió y Remus la miró por encima del hombro de Harry, sus miradas se conectaron segundos y se separaron, con la chica un poco azorada, pus no sabía que era exactamente esa sensación y quería descubrirlo. Sin embargo Remus estaba encantado, si aún existía una posibilidad de que ella volviera a amarle esperaría y... si era necesario, jugaría como había hecho ahora, tampoco se le daba mal del todo...  
  
Claro, vamos pues. – Dijo Sirius, tomándola del brazo amistosamente y diciendo. – Antes te rodeaba y te llevaba a cuestas, pero pronto vas a ser la señora Malfoy, y como no deseo broncas con tu futuro marido me resignaré a llevarte de forma amistosa. – Hermione rió y se hecho a su cuello tirándolo al suelo y diciendo.  
  
Bueno, pero Draco no está aquí, y dudo que se enfadara si hiciera eso... – Negó Hermione y sonrió a Remus, quien le devolvió la sonrisa evitando esta vez mirarla a los ojos, y ella, algo decepcionada internamente decidió buscar su mirada mas tarde...  
  
Caminaron por un rato en silencio y llegaron a la habitación que tenían adjudicada en Hogwarts.  
  
Que pase la señora... – Dijo Sirius haciendo gala de sus buenos modales cuando se trataba de "Muchachas bonitas" como el decía.  
  
Entonces pasa tu Sirius. – Dijo Hermione tomándole el pelo. Era verdad lo que había dicho Albus, solo no recordaba de él, tal vez si no hubiera gritado que lo amaba Malfoy no se habría tomado la molestia de impedir que recordara de él.  
  
¡Oye!. – Se quejó Sirius. Y mirando a Remus que estaba distraído lo tomó bruscamente y le plantó un profundo beso en la boca, como habían hecho mas de una vez para reírse de la reacción de los demás. Eran tal su amistad que habían perdido todos los escrúpulos posibles, y aunque no fueran situaciones muy satisfactorias, no sentían nada y se reían un buen rato.  
  
Y obtuvieron el resultado esperado por que Hermione se quedo blanca de la impresión.  
  
¡Ah! esto... espero que no os halláis sentido ofendidos, yo no tengo nada en contra... al contrario me parece agradable, es que no sabía, lo siento. – Dijo, echando al traste todo lo que había pensado y sufriendo una profunda desilusión, aunque aún no se había dado verdadera cuenta.  
  
Tampoco se esperaba que Sirius y Remus se empezaran a reír a carcajadas de ella y que Remus, respirando con dificultad le dijo:  
  
De verdad... de verdad que creíste, jajajaja, ¿Qué yo... que somos gays?  
  
Ah, pero entonces... el beso.  
  
¡No me digas que te negarías a darle un beso a Ginny si la gente se pusiera tan blanca como tú. – Dijo Sirius, llevándose la mano al estómago.  
  
¡Dios Sirius!, ese beso fue muy real.  
  
Claro, fue de verdad, pero perdí el asco a esto hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Remus, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, que ahora reía también, algo aliviada.  
  
Bueno, estáis totalmente locos, pero me encantáis. – Dijo la muchacha sonriéndoles, haciendo que Remus soltara un suspiro que por poco fue interceptado por todos.  
  
Desde luego, sin nosotros, los merodeadores eternos, no podrías vivir.  
  
Lo se... – Murmuró Hermione, con esas dos palabras que le salieron directamente del corazón, a las que precedió un incómodo silencio.  
  
Bueno... ¿Qué tal si le enseñas ya esos chocolates a Herms antes de que se vaya?. – Dijo Sirius.  
  
Ah, claro. – Respondió, y todos los siguieron hasta un enorme armario de donde saco una enorme tableta de las que había seleccionado minuciosamente en Honeydukes. Partió 3 generosos trozos y le dio uno a Sirius.  
  
Se demoró mas de lo necesario para partir el de la chica y antes de dárselo conectó con precisión su mirada con la de ella.  
  
Hermione se quedó mirando algo embobada nuevamente esos ojos dorados que parecían penetrar con habilidad hasta lo mas profundo de su alma. Apenas pudo extender la mano para recibir un trozo de ese alimento que, ahora si que estaba ya segura, le encantaba, y rozó su mano con la de Remus.  
  
Fueron solo unos escasos segundos pero ese gesto sería el que marcaría su futuro mas próximo. Sintieron ambos el amor brotar por todo su cuerpo, y se separaron, por miedo a sentir mas eso que los hechizaba irremediablemente.  
  
Ganas, de vivir aquí a tu lado, a tu cuerpo encadenado hechizado de pasión.  
  
Ay nada, sin tu amor yo no soy nada, soy un barco a la deriva que naufraga de dolor  
  
El perfume de tu aliento tiene un respirar  
  
Y esa magia que hay en tu mirar  
  
Seré el héroe de tus sueños, todo y mucho mas  
  
Quiero ser tu calma y tempestad...  
  
Remus la vio terminarse el chocolate con gusto y marcharse de allí a los brazos de Malfoy dirigiéndole una corta y última mirada, sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, que pasó desapercibida para Sirius, que estaba atacando el chocolate.  
  
Hermione salió de Hogwarts acariciándose la mano suavemente, intentando en vano apartar de su mente esos ojos dorados, que no se parecían nada a los grises de Malfoy... eran sus ojos, maldita sea, quería que fueran suyos.  
  
Te doy mis ojos... – Murmuró Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando a la chica que le había robado el corazón.  
  
Te doy mis ojos. – Suspiró Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.  
  
HOLA A TODOS  
  


* * *

  
Bueno, este capítulo creo que es el mejor que he escrito hasta ahora, considerando que lo fui improvisando y me hizo llorar hasta a mi, pero no se, no estoy segura, eso me lo tendréis que decir vosotros.  
  
Este trocito de canción es de la nueva de David Bisbal, Bulería, y de toda la canción lo único que mas o menos me gusta es esta parte, y decidí incluirlo.  
  
Aunque de veras os aconsejo que escuchéis una canción muy buena, que os encantará si os la bajáis, que es de ANDY & LUCAS y se llama HASTA LOS HUESOS.  
  
Besos, y aquí van los reviews.  
  
Herms Malfoy: jajajaja, hola guapísima, muchas gracias por tu review, aún no he pensado que reacción pueda tener Lucius cuando se entere... casi será mejor que ni se lo diga. Si, la verdad es que Malfoy resultó comprensivo y bastante bueno, pero advierto que no todo lo bueno dura y aunque en un par de capítulos se las den muy felices... el amor es complicado. Besos y nos vemos. Por cierto, escribes fenomenal.  
  
Vacristel: Hola!! Hombrew pues Percy no se yo si aceptaría la relación de Remus con Hermione... conociéndolo yo diría que no, me alegra que te guste y la verdad si que fui un poco mala, pero acabar los capítulos en algo que no tenga continuación no es lo mío. Muchos besos y gracias.  
  
Agus Y Moony: Hola!!! Pues la verdad me parece que lo que logré es que algunas de las personas que hallan leído mis historias abandonen horrorizadas fan fiction... por que mira que son malas... pero aún así esta historia me gusta escribir sobre ella, así que la terminaré, aunque no se hasta donde llegaré, por ahora tengo un par de ideas. Muchas gracias y besos.  
  
Sagui: Hola, pues la verdad es que me gusta mucho, pero mucho! De hecho en mis otro ficts, en el de el pasado lo cambia todo tengo buena parte de sirius/herms, y en el de ¡No quiero ser tu! También hay hueco a esta pareja, aunque sea ficticia, en fin, que muchas gracias por los ánimos y nos vemos pronto, espero.  
  
Luna-Wood: jejeje, pues si, la verdad es que Draco debería haber dejado a Hermione con su amor, pero fue un poco egoista, no se da cuenta de que el amor verdadero no lo puede separar ni la magia ni nada que se le ponga por delante, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia desde hace tanto tiempo y espero que cuando llegue el final no te desilusione.  
  
Kmila: jajajaja, pues si hubo un poquito de roce, ¿Oye?, harás tu algo de rocecito entre remus y Hermione algún día?? Jejeje, lo digo por que yo lloraría de emoción (Vaya novedad) bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo.  
  
Annita89 Lupin Black: Ya, ya se.. solucion´´e el problema, no te volveré a llamar así, lo juro... Bueno, si quieres dejaré un mesecito o así de distancia entre actualización y actualización, pero es que yo adoro escribir y llevaría un empanamiento mental continuo si no escribiera, ¡No te lo puedes imaginar! Pues coincido con ti en lo de que Tom esta tremendo, y Dan también la verdad... me gustan los dos, y la verdad que estuvo un poco cruel aquí Draco, pero desea demasiado a Hermione, ¿Y sabes que? No sera suya muahajajahahaha Jajajaja, pues la verdad es que si que recordará algo picante, pero es que si no como se iba a acordar de él, y lo de la pancarta en la playa estaría bien, pero ya se lo va diciendo Remus por ahí a Snape, por cierto, espero que no te enfades con migo por lo de marujona, pero es una faceta de Snape que no he visto nunca y wenno... Jejejeje, cuidate tu también mucho y ya sabes, yo SIEMPRE soy mala.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Bueno, ¿Así que te gusto, eh?, bueno, menos mal que coincidimos en que nos gusta Vicente que si no pensaría que tienes la vista atrociada. Ya sabes que por mi aunque me dejes veinte reviews me da igual.. yo encantada de leerlos y hechar unas risas, (Que expresión mas gilipoyas me ha salido, de verdad...) Ahora me entero de que Vicente, además de guapo, tener lo que yo ya denomino: La voz del Siglo XXI suelta esas frases, de verdad que este chico está completito ¿eh?, en fin, dejo los suspiros por Vicente para otro rato y yo sigo haciendo propaganda que es lo mío LEAN A AMANDA BEICKER Y A ANNITA69 LUPIN BLACK, LAS MEJORES ESCRITORAS QUE HE LEIDO NUNCA, ala, ya me quedo tranquila. Pues sí, en este es mas clara, se nota quien le gusta y punto, ya sabes que lo mío no es desarrollar Ficts, yo voy rapidito con las relaciones, pero es que yo no puedo esperar a que se den el primer beso 15 capítulos, ¡Me es imposible! Bueno, que estudies y escribas mucho (De esa historia encantadora que tienes huerfanita por ahí....) y que muchos besos.  
  
Bueno, y a todos les espero este Viernes con El pasado lo cambia todo.  
  
El próximo Martes con ¡No quiero ser tú!  
  
Y para el Martes siguiente supongo que con un nuevo capítulo de Amor cautivo, mas amor, mas sentimiento, y pronto mas tristeza y desesperación, aunque el amor siempre triunfa.  
  
Y besos.  
  
Barbi_Black 


	7. sin tu amor me derrumbo

Amor cautivo: Capítulo 7  
  
¿Cariño, te encuentras bien?. – La voz de Draco Malfoy irrumpió en el silencioso comedor de la mansión al ver este entrar a su mujer que, aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, era delatada por su mirada ausente, que se iluminó débilmente al ver a su futuro marido.  
  
¡Ah! hola Draco, amor, no te preocupes... no te vi entrar y pense que aun no habías llegado, estoy cansada solamente, el viaje ha sido largo. – Mintió improvisadamente, aunque fue capaz de convencer al joven rubio que con una sonrisa le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.  
  
Tras besarla brevemente en los labios dirigió una mirada interrogante a Hermione:  
  
¿Y bien, que tal te fue?  
  
Muy bien, Hogwarts esta magnifico, como siempre, estaban todos allí... me emocioné mucho al verlos, estaban muy felices de nuestro compromiso, incluso Ronald, ¿Puedes creerlo? Y Albus me dio permiso para celebrar la boda allí, y pronto hab´ra que comenzar los preparativos, llamaré a mis amigas para ello, el profesor Dumbledore estuvo muy amable como siempre y me ofreció un puesto en el profesorado para poder estar cerca y tener la boda preparada para mediados de otoño. ¿Qué te parece?. – Dijo ella muy ilusionada.  
  
Todo lo que tu decidas estará bien para mi, pues no hay nada que me deslumbre mas en este mundo que la belleza de tus ojos, no existe regalo mas valioso que tu presencia a mi lado y no vive en mi corazón sentimiento mas profundo que el amor que por ti yo siento que da luz a mi alma en la oscuridad de la noche. – Susurró lentamente Draco al oído de la chica que sintió un estremecimiento en todo su ser al oír tan nobles y bellas palabras.  
  
Yo... no se que decir, pues cualquier comentario sería un fracasado intento de eclipsar todas las maravillas que acabas de decir.  
  
No es mas que la verdad, simples veros que intentas ocultar en su interior un sencillo te quiero, te amo... ¿Tu me amas Hermione?.  
  
La muchacha quedó sin aliento ya que su voz fue incapaz de surgir de su garganta cuando nuevamente unos ojos dorados se apoderaron de su pensamiento, ese era el motivo por el que había llegado preocupada a su hogar, un nuevo sentimiento inundaba su pecho desde el primer momento que lo había visto, esa sensación la tenía confundida, preocupada, exaltada... no sabía lo que era.  
  
¿O tal vez si lo sabía, pero deseaba ocultarlo a su propio corazón? Abrió los ojos, asustada al ver la desilusionada expresión de su novio y, gracias a la sinceridad del amor de Draco, tantas veces demostrada, que le había llegado al alma , logró articular en ese mismo momento unas convincentes palabras.  
  
Yo, ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?, te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, te deseo Draco Malfoy, y lo haré siempre; que nuestras vidas sean una sola, para siempre... eternamente, juntos. – Draco levantó la vista aliviado, descubriendo a la chica que de sus ojos habían brotado algunas lagrimas traicioneras que dejaban demasiado visibles sus sentimientos. – Perdona que tardara en responder amor, pero tu pregunta me sorprendió a mi y a mi resentida alma, debida al efecto de lo que me habías dicho unos instantes antes, tenía que agradecértelo con un lenguaje a la altura. – Suspiró profundamente. - ¿Por cierto Draco, ¿A ti que tal con tu familia? ¿Qué tal les sentó a ellos la noticia?  
  
Bien... ya sabes... lo único que les interesa realmente es que la boda nos deje en un buen lugar dentro de la sociedad del futuro... mi padre como sabes no dice palabra ni aparece por casa, pero mi madre esta muy satisfecha, no le importa mucho,  
  
Me alivia mucho, yo avisé esta mañana a mis padres antes de ir a Hogwarts y ellos lo comunicaran a mi familia antes de que enviemos las invitaciones, que tendrás que ser para ellos muggles pues desconocen la magia en gran medida, aunque claro, ya saben que soy bruja, ahora paso por el castillo donde ya habrán avisado a Ginny y Nimph, tenemos que preparar muchas cosas y el tiempo pasa volando, ya solo queda una semana para el comienzo del año escolar.  
  
Si, el tiempo no se detiene cuando estoy contigo. – Dijo Draco y la besó, lentamente y acariciando su cuello con dulzura, Hermione sonrió y correspondió a la sesión de caricias, que quedó interrumpida cuando sonó el reloj, y ambos estaban hambrientos.  
  
Sugiero que vayamos a comer al castillo cariño, allá esta nuestro verdadero hogar y es donde debemos arreglar todo ahora.  
  
De acuerdo entonces, vamos allá pues veo que estás muy encariñada con el lugar. – Dijo Draco algo celoso y al ver que ella le respondió con una mueca burlona la tomo por la cintura después de que Hermione impaciente le hiciera cambiarse la camisa apresuradamente casi sin tiempo a abrochársela y se aparecieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Pero media hora antes, mientras una confundida hermione llegaba a la puerta de su casa...  
  
¡Remus, Remus, REMUS!. – La voz de Sirius sacó al joven de sus pensamientos haciéndole alzar la mirada, interrogante, hacia su amigo, que lo miraba expectante.  
  
Yo quise imaginar que sabría esperar engañándome sin mas  
  
siento tanta soledad que no veo ya el final de esta eterna ansiedad  
  
por que sin tu amor me derrumbo, soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti  
  
no me salvare esperándote, un minuto sin tu amor es un infierno admítelo y me derrumbo  
  
¿Decías Sirius?  
  
Llevo un cuarto de hora intentando hablar contigo y no respondes, ¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?. – Declaró preocupado.  
  
Nada, de verdad, es solo que... no te puedo mentir Sirius, es por ella.  
  
Lo suponía... se que es duro, pero ya verás como lo superamos Moony, es tu amiga y lo volverá a ser, ya te recordara.  
  
Ojalá fuera por eso Sirius. – Pensó Remus, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza.ç  
  
¿A ti te disgusta que se haya prometido con Malfoy?. – Soltó de repente Sirius.  
  
Se ve un buen tipo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Bueno Moony, ya sabes que Hermione es una muchacha bonita, además de buena, inteligente... no te negaré que me había fijado en ella y lo que ha ocurrido me ha decepcionado un poco, me ha arrebatado las pocas esperanzas que tenía, ¿Y tu?, siempre me lo has confiado todo, ¿Te interesaba Hermione?. – Remus tragó salida, meditó sus palabras y contestó entrecortadamente-  
  
No, no se Sirius, es cierto que me interesaba y... durante esos días ocurrieron hechos que prefiero no recordar por que ahora duele amigo, tengo el corazón hecho trizas y será mejor que le preguntes a Severus, yo voy a dar una vuelta, hasta luego Padfoot.  
  
¡Ey espera! Al grasoso no, vuelve Moony, ¡No me hagas eso!. – Pero el hombre lobo ya había salido por la puerta de la estancia, sin rumbo fijo, solo con la esperanza de3 poder poner en orden sus sentimientos y un solo deseo: Tenerla a su lado.  
  
Hermione y Draco abrazados aparecieron en el límite entre Hogsmeade y el comienzo de los terrenos de Hogwarts, conversaban animadamente, pero entonces Hermione fue consciente de quien iba a ver seguramente en unos momentos y notó, aunque intentó evitarlo, como la emoción la embargaba por dentro, tanto que Draco sintió a la muchacha firmemente agarrada a él, lo que mejoró notablemente su humor, para él no existía ningún problema Remus, no había que preocuparse, confiaba plenamente en su capacidad mágica...  
  
Vamos andando Draco, me apetece dar un paseo por este maravilloso bosque.  
  
Claro Herms, como quieras. – Draco no se podía negar a nada que le pidiera su princesa, la muchacha de sus sueños, pero realmente lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era caminar, sobre todo a causa de las heridas apresuradamente atendidas que tenía en ambas piernas, pecho y brazos, no se había quejado por no preocuparla, y por seguir manteniendo oculta la identidad de su padre, que tan bien había conocido Hermione antes de que le borrara la memoria.  
  
Pues Draco esa mañana había escrito brevemente a su madre anunciándole de su boda y de que le dijera a sus amigas, que acudieran todas las que quisieran, sino que había acudido a saldar viejas deudas... con su padre.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Tras la misteriosa desaparición del señor tenebroso Lucius Malfoy había quedado al mando por unanimidad del reducido grupo de Mortífagos, ya que la mayoría habían sido capturados en la batalla contra la orden o habían abandonado el grupo, con gran alegría, que hacía que Malfoy sintiera hervir la sangre por sus venas, ya que su vida iba a empeorar notablemente si no recuperaban pronto al señor tenebroso, lo que se convirtió en su primer objetivo, el segundo era dar venganza a esos traidores.  
  
Pero la "traición" que mas le dolía era la que había cometido su hijo, no solo había permitido que escapara la maldita sangre sucia y su compañero que habían acabado con su señor (ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida) sino que no le había comentado sus planes, y siempre había contado con su apoyo, aunque no participara activamente en las actividades de los Mortífagos.  
  
Por eso cuando vio aparecer por la puerta de una mansión a la que se retiraba en aquellos momentos cuando quería soledad, a aquel que llevaba la sangre de sus sangre, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y decir con esa voz peligrosamente suave y sensual que caracterizaba a los Malfoy.  
  
Vaya vaya, ¿A quien tenemos aquí?, hijo querido, que sorpresa, tu por aquí, creo que tienes algunas cosas que contarme...  
  
Así es padre, iré al grano, esto seguro de que al hacer tu visita a la celda de nuestros prisioneros te llevaste una... ingrata sorpresa, no estaban, y como estoy seguro de que no confiaste su paradero a ningún otro que a mi, la desilusión fue doble, tu propio hijo... pues si, fui yo, y ya se que a lo mejor esto no te hará sentir totalmente orgulloso de mi, pero al menos coincidirás conmigo a que lo hice por interés. Así te contaré esto: Me ha gustado esa muchacha desde el primer día que entre en el castillo y me gusta de verdad, no la quiero para un rato, si no la habría raptado, pensarás, así que hice un trato con ambos, si querían salvar su vida tenía que aceptar unirse en matrimonio conmigo, y le di dos días para pensarlo, como aceptó, le modifiqué la memoria para que creyera que había estado enamorada de mi toda su vida y deje ir al licántropo a contárselo a sus amigos, con todo el dolor encima, por que esa bestia la amaba y ¿puedes creerlo? Ella le correspondía, ahora ya no, es mía y lo será, y no permitiré que te entrometas en nuestra relación.  
  
Malfoy miró a su hijo con desprecio durante unos segundos y después sonrió levemente.  
  
Un plan muy astuto hijo, aunque no este del todo satisfecho con tu elección pues es una sangre sucia, hija de muggles, aunque va a su favor que haya sido capaz de derrotar al mismo señor tenebroso, que no se si deseo o no que vuelva sinceramente. Tu ganas, no me interpondré en tu camino aunque has sido demasiado permisivo con ella y con su amiguito. Aún así deberías haber pedido mi permiso con anterioridad y por eso serás castigado, te batirás a un doloroso duelo conmigo... ahora.  
  
Draco y Lucius sacaron la varita y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos, muchos de los cuales eran de magia negra y se causaban grandes daños, aunque ninguno lo suficientemente grande como para causarles la muerte.  
  
El duelo se decantaba poco a poco como es lógico hacia el Malfoy adulto, aunque Draco se defendía a duras penas, y tras conseguir desmayar a su padre sonrió satisfecho y agotado, pero contento al ver el rostro de sopresa de Lucius al vencerle este, aún así le dejo una nota en un pergamino diciéndole que no contara nada de eso a su "sociedad" y se marcho seriamente dañado, aunque logró curarse las heridas con unas cuantas pociones pensó en decírselo a su novia, que tenía por lo que sabía grandes conocimientos de medimagia, pero al verla llegar tan preocupada desistió.  
  
Fin de Flash Back  
  
Draco continuó caminando detrás de la chica, ya que al perderse en sus recuerdos mas recientes se habñia quedado un poco descolgado y ella no se había dado cuenta, también estaba perdida en los recuerdos... aunque muy diferentes a los de su futuro esposo...  
  
Solo fue consciente de su situación al ver la cabaña de Hagrid a lo lejos pero algo ocurrió en unos instantes que llamó su atención:  
  
Un hombre cruzó por delante de la puerta del castillo y fue captado por su campo de visión, el corazón le dio un vuelco al adivinar de quien se trataba y se asustó aún mas al ver que este la había divisado y que detenía sus pasos.  
  
Le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano que ella apeas pudo percibir y se quedó en la uerta a esperar su llegada.  
  
Hermione se volvió y vio que Draco la alcanzaba en ese punto, juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, aunque Hermione había reducido considerablemente la velocidad, pero el esperaba pacientemente.  
  
Al llegar el le sonrió y sus miradas, como venía siendo costumbre desde el primer instante, se conectaron, y todo quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Malfoy, sin tomar consciencia de la situación quebrara la magia del momento.  
  
La distancia entre los dos hace fuerte nuestro amor, sin olvido ni rencor,  
  
por favor que acabe pronto esta pesadilla cruel que hace perder mi control,  
  
por que sin tu amor me derrumbo,  
  
soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti no me salvare esperándote,  
  
un minuto sin tu amor es un infierno admítelo,  
  
y me derrumbo  
  
Hola Lupin, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?. – Sonrió Malfoy y tomó la mano de Hermione.  
  
Remus fue a responder pero cerró la boca, se encogió de hombros, agachó la cabeza y entró en el castillo, sin decir nada mas, Hermione lo miró extrañada y giró hacia Draco.  
  
Pudo apreciar una sonrisa muy desagradable en su rostro que apartó inmediatamente ante la confusión de la chica, quien no lograba entender todavía la situación ¿por qué?  
  
Una mano le tapó los ojos por detrás y vio que se trataba de Sirius, sonrió a su amigo y se lo resentó a Draco, pero sin embargo su mirada se desvió al fondo del pasillo donde Severus Snape había detenido a Remus al pie de la escalera y hablaban en voz baja muy cerca, abandonando su conversación cuando Albus Dumbledore bajo por la escalera.  
  
Unos minutos antes...  
  
Remus salió de la habitación y camino lentamente por el pasillo, no era capaz de repetir toda la historia para Sirius aunque sabía que este era su amigo y lo que hacía estaba mal, pero para eso que fuera a hablar con Severus, o que aprendiera un poco de legilimancia...  
  
Lo cierto era que no había podido ocultar al mago cotilla sus sentimientos, aunque había tenido la esperanza de hacerlo, confiaba en él, y sabía que estaba pasando por un buen y merecido momento personal: Aunque no tuviera ninguna mujer en su vida había sufrido mucho por culpa de Lord Voldemort, había adquirido una personalidad muy oculta y se había convertido en un experto para manejar sus sensaciones y sentimientos: Y fingía realmente bien: Había conseguido hacer creer a todo el mundo que sentía un odio enorme por Sirius, cuando lo único que tenía era envidia cuando estaba con Hermione (el también quería a la muchacha y le tenía un profundo agradecimiento a partir de ahora, ya que le había solucionado la vida, pero no se acercaría a ella nunca por consideración a Remus, con quien había forjado una gran amistad) y un profundo respeto por la dificultad de su vida.  
  
Llegó a la puerta del castillo y alejó de su mente a Severus: Ahora tenía que pensar en otra persona, en la muchacha que le había robado el corazón, la única por la que sentía amor verdadero... su ausencia le estaba matando por dentro y la frustración por saber que Malfoy se la había arrebatado, nunca había tenido la esperanza de que un monstruo como él pudiera haber sido amado por una mujer, una tan maravilloso, y él se la había quitado... era consciente de que Malfoy había sido bastante compasivo, pero había dañado su corazón de la manera mas traicionera, arrebatándole lo que mas quería.... pero su rostro se iluminó al recordar las palabras que había tenido con Severus: Si ella en verdad le amaba lo recordaría, podría evitar ese compromiso, pero no tenía que apresurarse, a pesar del gran deseo que tenía de estar con ella, debía ser prudente, conquistarla... tenerla consigo para siempre.  
  
¡Pum!. – Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al golpearse con algo y caer al suelo.  
  
Algo mareado trato de incorporarse, pero sintió que se desvanecía nuevamente. Respiró hondo y alzó la vista como pudo: Delante suyo vio un poste de Quidditch. Se rió de si mismo ¡Había estado tan distraído que se había golpeado con eso!.  
  
Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y vio que sus manos se empapaban de sangre. Maldiciendo para si mismo se dirigió hasta el castillo con la intención de acudir a la enfermería y que Madame Pomfrey le curará la herida pero al llegar a la entrada su intuición o tal vez un presentimiento le hizo volverse y la vio:  
  
Al principio creyó que era una ilusión producida por el golpe contra el poste pero vio que era real... Hermione se encaminaba hacia él y Remus sintió como se le encogía el alma al vera, todo en ella era perfecto: sus ojos, sus labios, ¡Que alguien llame al cielo, por que se les ha escapado un ángel! Pensaba aturdido, y eso era lo que parecía para él, un ángel. Lo único que acertó a hacer fue realizar un hechizo para detener por unos minutos la hemorragia, no quería que ella lo viera sangrando.  
  
Al llegar a su altura se saludaron cordialmente pero pronto las palabras quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano pues sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, como siempre que se veían, pues para ellos eran una tentación demasiado grande: Y así se habrían quedado mirándose tontamente de no ser por Malfoy que los interrumpió con su voz.  
  
Remus sintió la furia correr por sus venas ante aquel crio que le había destrozado, además ¡Tenía la amabilidad de recordárselo! Que si el compromiso, su amor... pero Remus no lo escuchaba, demasiado ocupado estaba sujetándose con firmeza a la puerta, pues estaba seguro de que si se soltaba caería sin remedio bajo el influjo de la presencia de la chica... no creyó soportarlo mas así que sin decir nada, ya que no creía tener fuerzas para inventar una frase coherente se marchó, intentando retener las lágrimas que luchaban por desprenderse de sus ojos.. y habría corrido lejos, de no ser por que Severus lo detuvo al pie de la escalera.  
  
Notó como sus ojos negros penetraban en su mente, y no hizo nada por evitarlo: Sabía que era mejor así, prefería que Severus lo descubriera todo por si solo por que si no lo haría en cualquier momento que se descuidara, además le había dicho una vez que no tendría jamás secretos para él.  
  
Y Severus lo entendió todo a la perfección ya que colocó sus manos en los hombros y le susurró palabras de ánimo como. – Ella te ama, lo se, y se rendirá a ti. – o – Pronto Malfoy recibirá su merecido.  
  
Severus sintió un profundo desprecio hacia el que había sido su alumno favorito, por el daño que le había hecho a su amigo... Remus le tenía un profundo odio al hijo de Lucius y Severus se enterneció profundamente al verlo derrumbarse interior y literalmente.  
  
Severus con un hábil movimiento apartó sus cuerpos de la vista de Hermione, Sirius y Malfoy y se situó detrás de una columna, entonces Remus apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Severus acarició con delicadeza su pelo, alzándole el rostro y limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Remus se animó un poco con este gesto ya que se incorporó y, sonriendo, dijo:  
  
No te arriesgues Severus, tu mascara de frialdad y desprecio hacia los sentimientos caería si algún alumno tuyo te viera así conmigo, además se crearían falsos rumores...  
  
¡A la mierda con ellos! No pienso dejar nunca que un amigo mío sufra mientras yo pueda evitarlo... por cierto, ya le conté a tu amigo todo... me gustaría haber tenido una cámara para que vieras su cara cuando se enteró de que te la tiraste.  
  
Podrías ser un poco mas delicado Severus, ¿No te parece?. – Dijo Remus, dolido.  
  
¡Oh! Perdone la señorita no-me-quiero-acordar-de-lo-que-hice. – Rió Severus.  
  
Anda calla. – Dijo Remus ya riendo e hizo un ademán de golpear a su amigo que se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Dumbledore. Dócilmente, como siempre que estaban en presencia del profesor se acercaron a él, con quien se acercaron al resto mientras decía.  
  
Hola señorita Granger, ¡Que bueno verla de nuevo! Y ha venido también el señorito Malfoy, bien, como estoy seguro que lo primero que desean hacer es arreglar todo el asunto sobre el trabajo de Hermione aquí suban a mi despacho y luego bajaremos a comer ¿No les parece?.  
  
Si, de acuerdo. – Sonrió Hermione mirando a Draco, sin quererlo, evitaba de cualquier modo mirar a Remus en presencia de su novio, así que se volvió a Sirius. - ¿Voy a tener transporte gratis ahora por fa...?. – Dijo.  
  
Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa algo confundido: Si fuera por su novio le importaba un comino pero después de lo que le había dicho Snape... miro al animago y al profesor de pociones, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que esa noche analizaría con su amigo seriamente todo lo que Snape le había contado... jamás se había imaginado que su amigo llegaría a sufrir tanto por amor, y ¡Todo por culpa del maldito Malfoy!  
  
Apartó los pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió a la chica: La tomó por la cintura y la colocó a sus espaldas, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Dumbledore y Severus, la pequeña sonrisa de Remus (Provocada por la cara de celos de Draco) Sirius no pudo contenerse y le hizo un feo gesto con la mano a Draco, quien lo miró amenazante ante la felicidad de Hermione por estar colgada de Sirius y hecho a correr hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando llegó jadeando la bajó y ella sonriendo le dijo:  
  
¿Cuánto le debo señor Black?.  
  
Nada, como decía la canción muggle, las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero, pero si pagan... con besos.  
  
Yo no recuerdo que la canción fuera así. – Rió Hermione, pero no obstante le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Sirius se sonrojase levemente, pero al recordar a su amigo su sonrisa desapareció y siguió hablando con Hermione, de una manera mas formal, notó enseguida que a la muchacha no le atraía, sin embargo su sonrisa volvió al verla ponerse nerviosa con la llegada de Remus.  
  
Bueno, adelante. – Les invitó Dumbledore, y tras murmurar la contraseña la gárgola de piedra que guardaba el despacho del profesor se apartó y entraron en el despacho donde el hizo aparecer unas sillas donde todos se acomodaron.  
  
Bien Hermione, como sabrás el curso va a empezar dentro de una semana, y vuestra boda se va a preparar aquí, y celebrarse, por supuesto, si ese es vuestro deseo...  
  
Si, continúe. – Pidió Draco.  
  
Bien, estoy segura de que Hermione y sus amigas, que estarán al llegar... prepararan a la perfección todos los detalles, no obstante, lo mejor será que la novia quede en Hogwarts, y así se cumple el protocolo mágico que prohibe, excepto en algunos casos, que la novia y el novio pasen la noche juntos hasta la boda después de la pedida de mano. – Draco frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. – así que, he pensado, como también estoy segura de que a Hermione le encantará tener aquí para o aburrirse a alguno de sus amigos. – La muchacha asintió, feliz. – Formar una nueva asignatura, duelo, que se enseñará dos veces por semana a cada curso y la impartiréis vosotros, Sirius y tu Hermione. – Draco no mostró ninguna disconformidad aparente ante que ese, estuviera con su novia todo el día, aunque si le molestó. – Además Remus ha aceptado volver a impartir defensa contra las artes oscuras. – A Hermione se le iluminó la mirada, pero disimuló con un repentino ataque de tos, que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius y Severus, quienes se sonrieron y, al ser conscientes de lo que habían hecho, voltearon la mirada. – Además de que Harry, Ron, Nimphadora y Ginny pasarán por aquí con frecuencia. ¿Todo está bien?.  
  
Si profesor, todo esta fenomenal. – Sonrió Hermione ilusionada.  
  
Todo bien profesor. – Dijo Draco cordialmente.  
  
Bien, ahora, si no te parece mal, Severus, ves entregarle a Draco esas pociones que le tienes que enviar a Narcissa para el mareo, Sirius, acompáñales, vosotros quedaros aquí, tengo que deciros un par de cosas, nada importante, es sobre el asunto de los padrinos mágicos.... – Dumbledore se sentía muy orgulloso de sus misiones como "Celestina", nunca se le había dado del todo mal y Severus le había comunicado por medio del pensamiento (gran habilidad que tenía Severus, lamentablemente le había sido impartida por un mago oscuro que tan bien conocía) que tenía que dejar solos a Hermione y Remus como fuera, bien, el estaría viejo ya, pero no le engañaba ninguno de los dos con sus miradas, y eso de ser cómplice... siempre se le había dado bien.  
  
Todos salieron del despacho y Dumbledore se quedó en frente de los dos, que lo miraron algo extrañados, pero el disimuladamente llamó a su fénix quien era tan inteligente como algunos magos y el profesor fingió leer con rapidez un pergamino (que estaba totalmente en blanco) y se levantó con urgencia.  
  
¡Vaya!, Aberforht, mi hermano ha sufrido una aparatosa caída y mi cuñada solicita mi presencia con gravedad... vuelvo en unos instantes ¿Qué tienes en la frente Remus?, menuda brecha, bueno, Hermione tiene conocimientos elevados de medimagia por lo que se, atiéndele eso querida, me marcho ya, hasta luego. – Y sin mas se desapareció.  
  
Hermione se volvió a Remus y miró su herida, que ya había comenzado a sangrar, con preocupación.  
  
Con un movimiento de varita dejó libre la mesa de los pergaminos que la ocupaban y apareció un poco de algodón y unos botecitos de pociones.  
  
¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso?. – Le pregunto ella indicándole que se sentara encima de la mesa mientras ella vertía el contenido de la primera poción en el algodón.  
  
Iba distraído y me golpeé contra una... puerta (le pareció que sonaría muy ridículo lo del poste). – Sin embargo Hermione captó la mentira y le sonrió.  
  
¡Vamos! Me lo puedes decir, intentaré no reírme.  
  
Esta bien, fue contra un poste de Quiddicht. – La muchacha no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de sus labios y él se sonrojó.  
  
Bueno, no te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie, te lo prometo... – Se acercó a él con cierta timidez y mas aún cuando se tuvo que inclinar para pasarle el algodón por la frente.  
  
Ambos eran conscientes de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos...  
  
Y me consume sin piedad  
  
Pensar que un día volverás  
  
Sentir tu piel  
  
Y abrazar todo tu ser...  
  
Y me derrumbo  
  
Soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti  
  
No me salvaré, esperándote.  
  
Un minuto sin tu amor es un infierno admítelo.  
  
Y me derrumbo...  
  
En el despacho solo se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de dos cuerpos... cuyo único y prohibido deseo era estar juntos.  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Se que soy un poco cruel al dejar esto así pero estoy segura de que esto le da interés a la historia.  
  
Lamento la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo entre exámenes y todo lo demás ¡además este capítulo es doble largo y mas cuidado, romántico diría yo!.  
  
La canción es de David Bisbal  
  
(como seguro todos sabrán) Y se llama Me derrumbo, pero mas que un song-fict la canción esta incluida para indicar sus sentimientos, que concuerdan perfectamente con la letra de la canción, que de veras merece la pena.  
  
Para el próximo capítulo tengo una preparada que es también muy idónea, para los que se la quieran bajar, se llama yo que perdí, y es de Miguel Nández, un gaditano con una voz prodigiosa, de hecho les recomiendo que además de esa canción se consigan otras como Juntos o mi favorita, Grabado a fuego, que es una lástima que no pegue con ninguna de mis historias.  
  
Bueno, allá voy con los reviews (se me ha hecho tardísimo así que las contestaciones a lo mejor no son muy largas, pero me he prometido subir hoy y lo voy a hacer).  
  
Herms Malfoy: Hola!!! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y que este no te defraude, lo Snape que te gustó se me ocurrió por que sabía que a una amiga mía enamorada de Snape (dicese de annie angelical) le gustaría la idea, y lo de te doy mis ojos se que me volví un poco pesada pero es que me he idealizado los ojos de Remus a mi manera y no puedo dejar de insistir en que lo que va a ser determinante en el recuerdo van a ser los ojos. Muchos besos y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Hola amiga!! Se que tendrás ganas de asesinarme por el tiempo que he tardado pero por fin!! Actualicé y espero que no te disguste. Yo también coincido en que de esta chusma que escribo lo que mas vale es esta historia, para las amantes incondicionales de los hombres del Siglo XIX (aquellos que se denominaron románticos) esto es una maravilla, aunque yo mas que romántica soy cursi ¿eh? Ni comparación con aquellos genios. Jajajaja, como suele ocurrir, veo que entiendes mejor la historia que yo por que no vas para nada mal encaminada con lo que dices y sus reacciones (debe ser complejo de escritora) y en cuanto a lo de Snape, es una faceta novedosa por que ese hombre es en los ficts desde maricón hasta una bestia sin sentimientos ¿pero que es aquí? Una marujona, y es un fict serio, pero tiene que tener un toque de humor... aquí lo veremos mas, hombre, mas persona, una buena persona, lo de Sirius y Remus... es que no me pude resistir ¿Te imaginas cual habría sido tu reacción al ver que un hombre que esta tremendo y que te empieza a gustar se lía con otro delante? Bueno, ya sabes que a mi en los fics me encanta darles un toque picante, pero todos tienen algo en común: todos tíos van detrás de la misma tía, hay poca población femenina jejeje, vaya, he ido leyendo tu review y he visto que he puesto lo mismo.. pero paso de borrarlo. Jajajaja, a mies que los reviews me suben la moral... y coincido en todo lo que dices de Vicente, por cierto ¿¿Cuándo p... va a dar un concierto en Zaragoza?, en fin, que yo seguire diciendo que ¡Leáis a esta magnífica escritora que es Amanda con sus historias y una que es preciosa en especial que se llama Amb tu!! Jejeje, besos y sigue así, nos vemos pronto.  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola!!! Madre mía que paliza de leer jejeje, aunque si pillo alguna historia tan buena como las tuyas yo soy capaz de leermela de tirón (vease memorias de un actor que fue leída por mi persona sin ni siquiera alzar la vista, con prólogo y todo) Me alegro que te guste la historia, por que, y no me canso de decirlo, es mi favorita, lo de Góngora, es que me encanta la literatura, y por que no pude meter ninguno de Becquer (en el próximo cae) Si jejeje, mi profesora también era enamorada de Quevedo y no paraba de meterse con Góngora, por lo que me hice fan de él, Pa´ joderla, jajajaja, lo del lemon, Es que me fijaba mas en los sentimientos que en los detalles, por que normalmente se hacen un poco empalagosos, pero por ahora no habrá mas, y con Draco me resisto a meterlo, es que me da cosa, si no hay amor... lo del beso espero que no te haya traumatizado y lo de Snape aquí lo tendrás aún mas tierno, espero que os lo queráis comer a besos jejeje, y lo de la boda... bueno, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa pero si que suena raro... no se que haremos a ver a ver... tu tranquila, dale todas las vueltas que sea necesario que todos tus reviews son fenomenalmente recibidos y suben la moral por las nubes.  
  
Luna-Wood: Hola!!! Jajajaja a mi también me gusta mucho el personaje de Draco, pero es un poco molesto, aunque como te darás cuenta van a pasar de él y no le van a hacer ni puto caso, besos!!  
  
Annie Angelical: Hola wapissima!!! ¿te lo puedes creer? Por fin actualicé..., a ver que te cuento... disculpa lo primero por lo del número, no fue mi intención te lo juro, ¡pero tu nombre es tan difícil! Lamento decepcionarte pero esta historia, de momento, no se va a parecer en nada a la del exorcista, aunque acepto sugerencias... y se de alguna que torcería el cuello 360 grados cuando pasara por delante uno que yo me conozco... pero bueno, te gusto la personalidad de Snape?? Jejeje, por que va especialmente dedicada para ti, ahora lo verás tierno, adorable, con ganas de besarlo... ¿a que es mono?, en fin, que espero que no te haya disgustado por que si no... y la gente no se suele reír sola, pero alguna vez por la avenida Madrid e visto a alguna persona hacerlo y me he acabado descojonando yo. Jajajaja, a mi tampoco se me ocurriría besar a una amiga delante de.. por ejemplo, mi profesor de educación física, pero te puedo jurar que por ver la cara de algunos pavos casi lo haría... lástima que exista una cosa que se llama escrúpulos y otra sentido del ridículo... en fin, que en un tío eso me hace muchísima gracia jejejeje, y lo de siempre, que la longitud no importa, lo que importa es que os guste, y si hay tiempo para dejar, solo la intención es lo importante. Muchos besos y hablamos muy pronto.  
  
A todos los demás por favor dejen reviews que sn muy determinantes para la evolución de la historia, me animan mucho y dan ganas de continuar escribiendo, así como los amigos, que sin ellos, el mundo no tendría sentido.  
  
Besos y si queréis leer otras historias mías espero no defraudarles, y si queréis hablar un rato lo mismo, a su disposición, Bamargrahotmail.com.  
  
Se despide, Barbiblack 


	8. AVISO!

HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MIS HISTORIAS

Me dirijo a vosotros después de mucho tiempo para explicaros el motivo de tanto retraso y también para despedirme, por todo lo que ha significado esta página en mí.

Hace dos años después de ponerme Internet, descubrí un nuevo mundo, yo tenía 13 años, era una niña a la que le encantaba Harry Potter, que se desvivía por cualquier noticia sobre la serie, y, empezó a desarrollarse en mí un amor incondicional por los personajes adultos: Sirius, Remus, Severus... eran mi devoción.

Decidí comenzar a escribir todas mis fantasías, sueños, ideas, seguir una historia, que durante segundo de ESO les estuve enseñando a mis compañeros de clase, y, con el tiempo, fui aprendiendo, fueron haciéndose mas picantes, y me ayudaron a mejorar mi vocabulario y mi calidad de escritura.

Ahora he decido, tras un periodo de reflexión, finalizar esta etapa de mi vida, me explico:

Voy a dejar de escribir en Fan Fiction.

A partir de ahora me voy a dedicar a escribir otro tipo de historias, he cambiado mis prioridades, he pisado la realidad: Es muy bonito soñar, pero es mas maduro soñar despierto, esta etapa de mi vida ha acabado y me llevo un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento a este lugar y a todos vosotros, por haberme hecho tan feliz al ver como os interesaban mis historias.

No me gustaría dejar las historias así como así y pensaba dejarlas con un final mediocre, pero una chica que he conocido hace poco me hizo replantear y tirar por la borda meses de reflexión, he acabado todos los exámenes y creo que voy a terminar todas las historias, todas y cada una de ellas.

Solo os pido un poco de paciencia, iré una a una, y espero vuestros reviews de despedida, ay!!! Esos reviews que me han hecho tan feliz!.

Gracias y besos


End file.
